Guardian Angel
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: In the year 2020 Dean's a guardian angel and he is told to watch over a hunter. Dean has no memories of the life he used to have and this hunter is out to give him a run for his money.
1. Backround Info

_**A little background information…On Guardian Angel**_

_The year is 2020…the Apocalypse and the war is over. The Winchesters had sadly said yes to both Michael and Lucifer resulting in both deaths. Lucifer had killed Sam's soul after he had said yes and Dean's body couldn't take all the bodily harm and sadly died. But in the end earth still stands and only a few people had gotten hurt. The world has been back to its normal pace since 2010. Now there are new hunters out in the world…ones that have learned from relatives or starting from scratch. _

_One in particular her name is Jessica "Rabbit" Stansdale. She had gotten her nickname Jessica Rabbit from the song 'Rescue' by Eve 6. If Jessica could have a theme song that would be it. She had started hunting around 2012 when her whole family had been murdered by a Wendigo on a family vacation. She was fourteen at the time and she only had one color in her hair, now…She is a blonde with black and pink peek-a-boo highlights. She works alone saving people and hunting things, little did she know she has been under the watchful eye of a few angels._

_Dean had been sent to heaven after he died, his heaven, all his memories and everything he ever wanted. And sometimes an occasional visit from Ash and Pamela, Jo and Ellen, thanks to Ash everyone knew how to go from one heaven to the next. Dean would say he was at peace with everything going on but the angels had something else planned for him after three years in heaven. He was to become a guardian angel. He protested and fought against it, saying he did what he was destined to do, why do anymore to protect and save someone that he didn't know? Why was it always his job to protect?_

_Dean reluctantly became a guardian angel, took years of training. He never knew being an angel could actually be __**hard**__. Took him about seven years to actually become a guardian angel but the sad thing was…he couldn't remember who he used to be. All his memories, all his feelings, everything that was human inside him had vanished, hidden in a locked vault where no one could ever find it, not even himself. That was part of being an angel, you couldn't feel any emotion. He even forgot he was human._

_When Dean was ready, his first charge was none other than…Jessica. Boy…was she going to give him a run for his money._

**So…things have been a little crazy in my world, notice my stories haven't been updated in almost a week =[…I'm sorry about all that. Like I said things have been crazy over here. But I haven't forgotten about you guys. This story is to set my mind at ease from everything over here. So bare with me and my crazy life right now…by the way, great supernatural episode last Thursday, I was super excited to see Ash and Pamela…that bitch (not really) but she is because she got to kiss Dean and she said and I quote "Just as I imagined it." WTF?!??! I want to see if it's like how I imagined it!....grrr…anyway I know this is short chapter but it's to get an overview of everything that has been going on in the last ten years. **


	2. My Guardian Angel

Jessica had her arms wrapped around the guy's neck as they continued making out. She couldn't remember his name…Jason, Anthony, Don…Dan? _Whatever_ she thought as she grabbed her motel keys and opened the door to her room. The man was cute and she needed a good lay after the week she had tracking down a few vampires.

Once the two were in the room Jessica had taken her shirt off and the guy was already working on her jeans. His mouth worked on her neck nibbling and sucking here and there but it didn't last long because when Jessica opened her eyes a pair of red eyes met with hers as the guy she was hooking up with was knocked out.

_Vampire._ "Shit," she said as she went for her bag. She was grabbed by the neck and thrown against it being held there tightly as she gasped for air. "I knew I should have burned that fucking barn down."

"Thanks to you, now my family is gone!" he hissed and looked her up and down with a smirk on his face.

"Go ahead and kill me then if that's what you want. Revenge is what you fuckers do best isn't it!"

His grasp on her throat tightened and she closed her eyes at the pain and lack of air. She opened them up looking straight into his. "No," he said smirking. "I'm going to do something a lot worse. You see, you killed my family, I need a new one and you are going to be my first."

_Fuck! That's worse than death!_

The vampire ripped open his wrist and looked at her one more time. With the lack of oxygen seeping into her lungs Jessica started to black out. She could have sworn she saw someone behind the vampire but it could have been a hallucination.

She heard a loud crash and felt herself slide down the wall. She groaned putting her head in her hands. She opened her eyes to see two shadows fighting in the dark and then a bright light came causing her to close her eyes. She was still going in and out of consciousness once the bright light was gone and finally passed out.

Dean looked down at the pile of ash on the floor where the vampire had been burned alive by him. He looked over at Jessica who was lying on the floor and then at the man next to her bed who was passed out too.

He walked towards Jessica and picked her up. She groaned as he carried her to the bed and set her down. She had no shirt on and her pants were still unbuttoned from the work of the man lying next to her bed. He never understood humans and the need to feel the sinful pleasures of skin to skin contact…he imagined he never will. He was told part of his training was to watch the way the humans are and how they act without a care of what the consequences are and that's one of the reasons he was assigned Jessica Stansdale. He was to protect her from the arrogant idiotic things she could do to harm herself and the harm of others.

* * *

Jessica rolled over coming out of her deep sleep. She groaned running her hand through her hair and then taking a deep breath. She opened her eyes and felt a headache coming on and that's when she remembered the vampire. She sat up quickly and found herself staring at a man with deep green eyes. She grabbed the gun she kept under her pillow and aimed it at him.

"Who the fuck are you?!" She got off the bed and backed away from him.

"There's no use for that Jessica," he said standing up from the chair and staring straight at her.

"Right? No, use to aim a gun at a complete stranger."

"Technically I'm not a stranger."

"Ok, then technically what the _hell_ are you?!"

"You don't have to shout, Jessica."

"Ok, fine…who and what are you?" She had a tone in her voice knowing it could make anyone fear her but not him. He just stood there, emotionless.

"I'm an angel, you're guardian angel."

She stared at him for a split second and then smiled. "Ha! Right, right…guardian angel and dear old guardian angel what name shall I call you? Casius? Gabriel?..."

"Dean."

She licked her lips and arched an eyebrow at him. "Dean?" She paused for a second shaking her head. "Dean? Seriously? You don't have a cool name it's just…Dean? What kind of angel are you?"

"I told you, I'm _your_ guardian angel."

"Prove it."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"It's against the rules."

"Rules? What do you have handbooks up there or something?"

Dean just stared at her. "Sort of like that."

Jessica lowered her gun and looked around and then noticed the ash on the floor. She raised her eyebrows and looked at Dean. "What is that?" She pointed at it.

"That is the vampire that tried to turn you."

Her eyes widened. "What the _hell_ did you do? Use the fire of the heavens to cremate him?!"

"No, I just touched him."

"Touched him? Some guardian angel you are, you touch people and they turn to ash."

"Only if I will it."

Jessica licked her lips and noticed she was still just in a bra and her pants were unbuttoned. Usually at the sight of her body, guys went nuts. This guy, he just stood there, just staring at her eyes, not even checking her out or trying to catch a glimpse at her.

"You really are an angel aren't you?"

He nodded. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. That's your problem Jessica, you don't have faith." Dean paused, he heard that somewhere but couldn't place it. He stared at Jessica watching her face change and wondered what emotion she was showing now. He didn't have to wait long to figure it out, anger.

"Faith? Faith?! Faith it what keeps me going at night when I'm on the road looking for the next kill. Trust me buddy I have tons of faith…just not to your or big guns upstairs."

Jessica grabbed her t-shirt from the floor and put it on and then buttoned her jeans. She looked back at him seeing him watch her.

"You're angry."

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"You're angry that we couldn't save your family."

She closed her eyes as she grinded her teeth.

"You don't think that you deserve a guardian angel since you know what is really out there and others are dying because of their ignorance to this world."

He had no emotion in his voice and Jessica didn't know if that scared her or the fact that he could read her like an open book when all she's done since she was fourteen was keep that book locked tighter than a teenage girls diary.

"He wouldn't have sent me to protect you if he didn't think you needed protection."

Jessica's forehead creased in confusion and looked at him. "Who?"

"God."


	3. Taken Orders From Angel Face

Jessica grabbed her bag and rushed out the door. _God…God! He's freaking crazy!_

"Jessica, where are you going?" Dean followed Jessica out the door. She shook her head trying to ignore her supposed guardian angel.

"Away from you!" She opened her trunk of her 1969 Charger and Dean stopped in his tracks. Something was coming to the surface staring at the classic car. For the first time in his existence he felt an emotion, confusion? Something was trying to tell him something but he shook it off and looked at Jessica who was now in the driver's seat starting the car up and driving away.

Jessica blasted Rob Zombie from her speakers as she drove fast away from the motel. She was feeling tense about what "Dean" had said to her. God wants him to protect her, why? And what kind of angel has the name Dean? Usually they have cool meaningful names, but Dean…that doesn't mean anything right?

She took a deep breath relaxing herself as she sat back against the seat. She heard a flutter of wings and jumped seeing Dean out of the corner of her eye. She pulled over quickly to the side of the road and looked over at him.

"What the _hell_ was that?! How did you-What the…" Never in Jessica's life has she ever been speechless but how the hell did Dean get into her car while she left him a few miles back at the motel.

"Jessica, just calm down," he said and looked from the street to her.

"How did you do that?"

"I told you, I'm an angel and being your guardian angel I have the ability to know where you are anytime. Could you please turn the music down?"

Jessica nodded and reached for the volume button turning it down. She had to calm down; she couldn't let him see her with her guard down. She never liked that around anyone and him being an angel won't change anything.

"So you can pop in and out whenever you want?" He nodded. She ran her hand through her hair nodding. "Ok…so why does 'God' want you to protect me?"

"I didn't ask…up there you don't ask, you just do. You must be special or he wouldn't have sent me down to you." Jessica gave him a confused look and he continued. "Not all guardian angels can be seen. Most stay in heaven and only come out during real emergencies but for some reason God wanted me down here with you at all times. To make sure nothing happens to you."

Jessica nodded turning away from him. "Ok…so I'm going to be having an angel riding shot gun for the rest of my life is that it?"

"No, until my work is done…"

"Work? As in protecting me?"

He nodded. "And I won't be with you the whole time I will as you said 'pop' in when I'm needed or if you need anything or any kind of work I need you to do."

"Work to do?" She looked at him confused.

"Yes, that's another thing they want me to give you hunts, important ones."

Jessica took a deep breath and started to play with her hands. "Is that all?"

"For now, if you need anything just call." And with that he was gone.

"Call? How the hell am I supposed to call him?" She shook her head turning her music back the volume it was at earlier and turned back onto the road. "This is just crazy. I'm going to be having an angel popping in and out whenever he wants giving me orders." She thought about it getting a little angry about that. "Who does he think he is?! Giving me orders! I don't think so!"

* * *

Jessica was bent over her bag going through it trying to find her brush when she heard the flutter of wings again. She sighed and turned her head to find Dean staring at her.

Jessica smirked. "Like what you see, angel face?" Jessica was wearing blue short shorts and when she bent down there was a little view.

Dean just cleared his throat clearly not amused. Jessica rolled her eyes finding her brush and standing straight up. "What's the matter, Dean? Don't get any upstairs or something?"

"Sorry?" He looked at her confused. It's been a couple days since he had introduced himself to Jessica but he still didn't understand half the things that she said to him.

"I mean do you get any angel loving?" She smirked as she pinched his butt walking around him. He jumped and looked at her shocked.

"No…no there's never been a reason to have sexual intercourse with any other angel."

"You have to have a reason? You can't just do it for the fun of it?" She sat on her bed and started brushing her hair.

"Sorry, Jessica, we usually aren't the party goers up there."

"Well that's not fun now is it?"

"We don't have time for fun but let me get to the reason why I'm here."

"Ok, shoot."

He looked at her confused. "Shoot what? I don't have a gun."

Jessica couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth. "It's an expression Dean. What do you want me to do? You finally have some case. I should tell you I'm not really good at taking orders…in fact I despise taking orders."

"Yes, I know." Dean sat in the chair across from her as she continued to brush her hair. "There's a family in a small town in South Dakota that is having a poltergeist problem. Their children have been hurt countless times, so I need you to get there as quick as you can."

"Yes, Charlie."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Jessica rolled her eyes, which seemed to become a habit when she found herself around her guardian angel. "Charlie's Angels? It's a TV show from like the seventies. Three women who kick ass for this guy named Charlie…no?" Dean just continued to stare at her with a confused look on his face. "Right…you really need to get out buddy…Let me get at least an hour or two of sleep and I'll pack up and head over there ok?"

Dean nodded standing up from the chair and went to leave.

"So this is how it's going to be?"

Dean turned back around. "Excuse me?"

"You pop in tell me what to do then leave?"

"I'm not here to make friends, Jessica. I am just here to protect you and make sure you do your job."

Jessica just made a face and nodded. "Alright, see you around angel face." She headed to the bathroom and Dean just looked around the motel around, it seemed familiar to him, as if he's been here before but he knew he never has. He sighed and left.

"Not like I wanted to be your friend anyway, buddy," said Jessica as she grabbed her things and brought them back to her bag. She sat on the bed and sighed. Is this what her life was going to be now? Taking orders from an angel?

**Wow…I'm surprised from all the reviews of this story! I am glad that you all like it. Hopefully there will be more soon. Maybe later tonight. **


	4. Poltergiest and Angels Passing Out

"Believe me Mr. Jackson, you may think I'm crazy but I can help," said Jessica. She was sitting in the Jackson's house in South Dakota, the place Dean had told her to go. "I may not look like much, but I've been dealing with things like the supernatural since I was fourteen years old. I just need to know everything that you know about this house and the grounds."

Mr. Jackson looked at his wife contemplating whether to throw Jessica out or to believe her. Mrs. Jackson nodded pulling her youngest daughter towards her side into a hug.

Mr. Jackson sighed and looked back at Jessica. "When we bought the house we didn't know about the deaths that happened here." Jessica nodded glad that he was giving her a chance. "The family that used to live here," he looked over at his youngest and grimaced looking back at Jessica. "They were murdered."

"What were their names?" Jessica took out a pen and pad making notes.

"The Mitchells. The husband his name was Richard Mitchell one night he just went insane and killed his family with an axe from the tool shed in the backyard." The daughter started to whimper and Jessica looked over at her. She had tears forming in her eyes and Jessica grabbed her hand putting it softly in hers.

"It's ok, whatever's happening here, I will be able to stop it." She looked at Mr. Jackson. "You said that the ghost have been more after the children then you."

"Yes, the people in town said that he was a very abusive father."

"Can I see what he's done?"

Mr. and Mrs. Jackson nodded and lifted their youngest up. The daughter started to whimper again. "It's ok Lauren," said Mrs. Jackson. "Jessica just wants to help us."

Lauren, who couldn't have been more than five, looked at Jessica and she nodded giving her a warm smile. Lauren stood up turning around and lifted her shirt up showing Jessica bruises all along her back.

Jessica felt pain for the family knowing that this was something they didn't know how to fix themselves. Also for the daughter that had to suffer for this and it wasn't her fault.

"You have three daughters correct?"

Mrs. Jackson nodded as Lauren pulled her shirt down and sat next to her mom. "Candice is ten and well, Michelle is fifteen and is now spending more time over her friend's house then being home. They're all afraid…"

Just then the room had gotten really cold. Lauren jumped from her mother's arms to her fathers and Jessica stood up. "Do you have any salt?"

"Salt?" asked Mrs. Jackson.

"Yes, salt! Table salt, snow salt…anything!"

"In the kitchen."

Jessica pulled out a gun making the Jacksons look at her fearfully. "Take me to the kitchen hurry!" The four of them rushed to the kitchen as Jessica looked around waiting for anything to appear.

Once they were in the kitchen Mrs. Jackson handed her the salt. Jessica ripped open the bag and made a circle. "Get in!" The Jacksons looked at her confused. "Get in! Spirits cannot pass salt! It's pure, just please trust me!"

The Jacksons did what she said and the kitchen became cold like the living room but this cold was much colder than that as if more of them were sucking the energy out of the kitchen.

"Just stay in the circle, you will be safe." Jessica looked around waiting impatiently for it to show its face.

Just as she was looking around the cabinets in the kitchen all at once broke open having everything fly out making Mrs. Jackson and Lauren scream.

"Stay in the circle!" yelled Jessica looking around. "Come on, you son of a bitch! Let's go! Show yourself! You coward or something!" Just as she said this the ghost of Richard Mitchell appeared looking at her angrily.

"Their mine! My children! You can't have them!"

Jessica shot at him making him disappear in smoke and everything went quiet.

"Did you do it? Did you get rid of him?" asked Mr. Jackson.

"No, only pissed it off. I need you to get you and your family out of here. He knows what I'm up to. Let's go…NOW!" The Jacksons and Jessica ran out the back door of the house and towards the Jacksons car.

"What are you going to do?" asked Mr. Jackson.

"I need to know where the Mitchell's are buried."

"There's only one cemetery in the town. It's about five miles from here."

"Ok, whatever you do, you and you're family _do not_ come back into this house until I tell you it's safe. You got me?" Mr. Jackson nodded. "Get you're two other girls and just leave. Go anywhere, I'll call you."

* * *

Jessica was still digging up the first grave which was Richard Mitchells and she had four more to go. She wanted to burn the rest of the family just in case they were haunting the house too. Jessica wanted to have a break but she wanted to get this over with. This was the one thing she hated about poltergeist and spirits, having to dig up their damn graves! It was the most work that came with spirits.

"Do you need any help?" asked Dean coming up to the grave.

Jessica looked at him surprised. "Sorry I only carry one shovel."

Dean gave her a little smile and motioned for her to get out of the grave. He grabbed her hand pulling her up and pushed her back slightly. She looked at him confused and he raised his hands in the air. The ground started to shake slightly and Jessica looked around wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Dean…uh…I don't think…" She stopped talking when she saw the graves of the Mitchells start to rip apart and bones were pulled up from their graves.

Dean put his arms down and looked at Jessica. She gave him a grin and patted his shoulder. "Thanks angel face. Wish I would have known about that sooner."

"Better late than never."

Jessica raised her eyebrows and smiled at him. "Was there a little sarcasm in there somewhere?" She pinched his cheek. "You're growing up so fast."

She laughed as the look on his face seeing he wasn't amused at the fact she pinched his cheeks and was making fun of him. She grabbed the bag of salt lying next to one of the graves and started to pour it all over the bones.

Dean watched feeling familiarity rush through him as she salted and poured gas all over the buns. He closed his eyes shaking his head wondering why he was feeling this way but when he opened his eyes he didn't see Jessica but himself over the bodies doing what she was doing. He closed his eyes again and felt himself getting dizzy. What was wrong with him? Angels don't get dizzy.

Jessica lit a few matches and threw them on the bones smiling that her work was done and the family didn't have anything to worry about anymore. She turned her head to see Dean shaking his head and applying pressure to his head as if he had a headache. Her smile faded and she approached him.

"Dean…are you ok?" He put his hand up making her stop in her tracks.

"I'm fine." He blinked a couple times and looked at her seeing two of her and the grave yard started to twirl around him and before he knew it he was on the ground passed out.

"Dean! Dean!" Jessica ran to his side and started to pat his cheeks. "Dean! I don't know what the hell to do in a situation like this! You never told me anything about you passing out! Or how to deal with angels passed out!" She cupped his head in her hands. "Dean!"

**I'm glad you all like Jessica! She is a pistol isn't she?! Wait till the next chapter I have something planned there it's going to be funny! **


	5. Make An Old Man Wish For His Younger Day

Dean opened his eyes and looked around him. He was in a hotel room and looked down at himself noticing his clothes were off. He closed his eyes sensing Jessica in the next room. He took the red satin sheet off of him and looked down, ok so he had jeans on so he wasn't completely naked. But his head felt sore. He touched the back of his head and felt a bump and a few stitches. What the hell? He wasn't supposed to be passing out and bleeding like this, what kind of angel was he?!

He got out of the bed and walked towards the room he sensed Jessica in. He could hear music coming it and didn't bother knocking. He opened it up and caught Jessica wrapping a towel around herself.

She turned around and smiled at him. "How you feeling angel face?"

"Where's my shirt?"

"Honey you got blood all over it when you hit your head against a sharp rock on the ground after you passed out. By the way do you mind explaining what that was about?"

She turned towards radio turning it down. She loved the song playing. It was a remake by Rob Zombie 'Brickhouse 2003.'

She looked at herself in the mirror leaning over the counter and looking at her complexion for anything out of the ordinary.

Dean watched her not understanding these things that were stirring inside him. Were they feelings? He wasn't supposed to be feeling anything! He was an angel!

Jessica noticed Dean looking her up and down and smiled to herself as she stood straight up away from the sink and stood in front of him. "I thought angels weren't supposed to look at humans like that."

Dean looked right at her face and swallowed hard. "I-I wasn't…I mean yes we don't look at humans like that."

"You mean to tell me you don't feel anything?"

"Nothing…now, could you…"

"You mean angels don't feeling anything even if they are confronted like this?" Jessica dropped her towel on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Dean tried to keep his eyes on hers and not her body. That's what angels do and that's exactly what he was going to do.

"So you feel nothing looking at me like this?"

"Nothing." Dean couldn't help but feel himself slipping at this but he couldn't let her know, what would she think of him? What would the other angels think of him?

Jessica grabbed his hands and put them on her hips.

"Jessica, what are you doing?"

"Just testing you out Dean." She grinned at him. "You mean to tell me, you don't feel anything when I do this?" She guided his hands up her curves and then they landed on the sides of her breast. Dean looked away from her eyes and looked where his hands were. He couldn't help but feel vulnerable at this moment. He was feeling! How could that be?!

She watched Dean swallow hard and grinned at him as she moved closer to him. "You don't feel anything?"

"Oh…God…" he breathed out heavily and looked away from her. He had to control himself. This isn't how an angel should act but something deep down inside of him was telling him to take advantage of this situation. A tiny voice was yelling at him for being such a pansy and to screw her brains out. That was something an angel never thought of and a voice he has never heard before but it was sounding so familiar.

"Jessica…you know I can't."

She just continued smiling at him as he looked down at her. She knew he couldn't but it was fun to tease her angel, even if he had a hot body…jeez, what do they do up there lift weights?

"Just say it Dean, just say how you're feeling about the situation right now."

He thought for a minute and shook his head. "I don't know…I do not understand what is going on and I can feel that something is wrong. Something is trying to come out of me."

Jessica grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself and looked at him seriously. Play time was over; her angel needed someone to talk to right now.

"What do you mean?"

He looked at her seeing that she was done playing around. "While you were undressed and standing there something, a little voice deep inside me was telling me to take full advantage of the situation but Jessica, I'm an angel and angels aren't suppose to be hearing things like that, feeling emotions. Something is wrong with me…I don't think I can be your guardian…"

"No, don't say that. We'll figure it out together. As much as I think you're a nut job and I can't stand you at times because of your angel ways and I've only known you for a few days, I want to help you. Ok?" He nodded making her smile. "You should know being my guardian angel I never walk away from anyone that needs help."

* * *

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Jessica asked as her hamburger was placed in front of her. She gave the waitress a friendly smile and she walked away.

"No, I don't eat," said Dean sitting on the opposite side of her. He looked around the little diner. If he wanted to he could hear and sense everything that the others in the diner were feeling and thinking.

"So this whole something is trying to tell me something thing? Have you or any other angels dealt with something like it before?" Jessica bit into her sandwich and Dean looked at her.

"No, not that I know of. While you were getting dressed I had gone up for a bit to check any records but I couldn't find anything."

Jessica could sense the fear in his voice. "Dean, it'll be ok, we'll figure this out, ok?"

"I know, it's just," he leaned over the table. "It's against the rules. I can't be feeling anything. I can't let my emotions or anything get in the way or I will be in big trouble."

Jessica wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Like the wrath of heaven or something?"

"Something like that yes."

Jessica raised her eyebrows. "Wow…I mean, I didn't think heaven was like that."

"Trust me when I say it is. Just like there's horror stories in Hell there is horror stories in Heaven."

Jessica felt herself lose her appetite and pushed the burger aside. "Let's just try and figure this out, ok?" She pulled her money out of her pocket and threw a five on the table. The two of them stood up and walked towards the entrance. "But until then how about you just keep doing what you were doing before and I'll be the smart ass hunter with the smart ass comments."

Dean couldn't help the small smile spread across his face and then accidently bumped into someone on the way out. "I'm sorry," he said looking at the dark haired man. The guy looked at him as if he'd seen a ghost and Dean kept walking out following Jessica to her car.

The dark haired man quickly walked out of the diner and watched the Charger drive out of the parking lot. His heart was beating fast against his chest and quickly pulled out his cell phone. He hit speed dial and waited.

Before the person on the other line could say anything he spoke, "Bobby, it's Cas. You're not going to believe who I just saw walking out of the diner."

**Din din din! What's going to happen now??!?! Oh no…you're just going to have to wait for another update =] as you can tell I am having a lot of fun writing this story!**


	6. Just Give Me My Angel

"Mommy! Mommy! Johnny hit me!" cried a little girl running up to Jessica. Jessica turned around smiling at the little blond hair girl. Jessica's wild colors were out of her hair and she was back to her natural blond.

Jessica bent down and picked up the little girl who had tears in her eyes as a boy with dark hair came running in with a bat in his hand.

"Jonathon, what did I tell you about hitting your sister…in fact hitting anyone?" Jessica scolded the little boy. He hid the bat behind his back and smiled at his mother.

Jessica put the little girl down and grabbed the bat from Jonathon. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Never hit anyone unless you want to get hit back or I am ready for a fight."

Jessica smiled and kissed his forehead. "Now say you're sorry to your sister."

Jonathon turned to the little girl who was sucking her thumb. "Sorry Melinda."

"It's ok," she smiled at him and they both went running into the living room.

Jessica turned back around to finish preparing dinner when Dean was standing in front of her. He had blood seeping from his mouth and Jessica's eyes widened.

"Dean! Dean! What is it?!"

He stumbled over as she caught him and he leaned close to her ear. "Help…warehouse…" He coughed up a little blood. "Second Street…few miles from the…motel…"

Dean leaned back a little and Jessica saw fear in his eyes, something she hasn't seen from him before. He lightly touched Jessica's head and she woke up sitting up in her bed. She looked around the motel room she was in and he wasn't there.

Jessica quickly pulled on a pair of jeans, grabbed her boots, keys and headed out the door. "Second Street…few miles from the motel…" She got into her car repeating Second Street to herself.

She pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards Second Street but little did she know she was being followed. Usually she would spot this kind of thing but her mind was racing with thoughts of Dean. He was hurt and he needed her help. What could hurt an angel?

Once she pulled up to the warehouse she grabbed the gun in her compartment and rushed inside. She looked around noticing the quietness and carefully walked through the building. Once she came to the middle of the building she stopped in her tracks. It looked like a bomb went off.

Furniture in the warehouse was tossed and broken, the windows were shattered, some of the walls in the building were not looking to steady.

"Dean!" she called out hoping he could hear her. She licked her lips then bit her bottom one looking around the ruble on the floor. "Dean!"

She heard a small groan a few feet away and walked towards it. "Dean!" The sound came again and she rushed towards it. She found him under pieces of wood and pieces of the wall. She carefully took it off him not to injure him anymore then what he was.

"Hey, hey, Dean?" She leaned over him and checked his pulse. "What the hell am I doing? Do angels have pulses?"

She touched his chest gently and she felt him breathing. "That's a good sign." She leaned closer to him. "Dean, hey, it's Jessica. Can you hear me?"

Dean opened his eyes a little, they were half opened and he thought if he wasn't an angel there was one right in front of him. She gave him a weak smile and caressed his cheek with her thumb.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Angels…" Dean started to close his eyes again but she slapped his face.

"Hey! No! No! Wake up Dean!"

His eyes were closed again and she grabbed his shirt pulling him up a little. He opened his eyes seeing panic in hers.

"Don't pass out on me now, ok? Come on…you can do this!"

"Did anyone ever tell you how bossy you were?"

She laughed a little seeing a weak smile on his face but it faltered when he saw two dark figures behind Jessica.

"Jess…" He tried to warn her but he started coughing. He lifted his arm as painful and sore it was and pointed behind her.

Jessica turned around but had the back of a rifle hit her causing her to pass out. Dean tried to get up but knew he was too sore to move. He looked at Jessica and just wanted to reach out for her to get her out of there.

"I can't believe it," said a deep gruff voice. The two men walked into the light. The one had a black and grey scruffy beared wearing a hat and the other had dark hair, blue eyes and Dean remembered him from the diner.

"I told you," said the other looking at the older man. "It's Dean."

Dean looked back at the older man and felt his dizziness come back to him. The dizziness plus the fight he was feeling worn out and wanting to pass out. He closed his eyes and the flashes of the older man in his mind.

First thing he saw was this man opening a front door and he was younger there maybe in his late twenties early thirties, the man grew older in his flashes, till one stopped seeing him in a wheel chair, then he saw one where he was standing over the man with his hand outstretched towards him.

Dean opened his eyes and looked up at the man. He knew him; he somehow knew this man and his name rung clear in his mind. "Bobby?" Then Dean felt himself passing out like back in the cemetery.

* * *

Jessica started to wake up but found herself not able to move. She heard footsteps around her and two men talking.

"How can it be Dean?" asked Bobby. "That's impossible! He's dead!"

"I know, Bobby, I'm not an idiot," said Castiel. The two of them were pacing around trying to figure out how Dean was back.

"You think she's a witch?"

"No, no witch has that kind of ability."

"Can you, you know use some of your angel mojo to figure this out?"

"Bobby, I haven't used my _angel mojo_ in eight years. My human form is much stronger than my angel form; I doubt I'll be able to do anything like that."

"So what is she? And how did she bring Dean back?"

"I'm a hunter," said Jessica opening her eyes and found Bobby and Castiel turning around to face her. Jessica was tied up to a chair in the middle of a kitchen.

"Excuse me?" asked Castiel walking over to her. "Did you say a hunter?"

"Did I stutter blue eyes?"

"You expect us to believe that?" asked Bobby crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well, from the cut on my arm and the feeling of being drenched because of you probably throwing holy water on my unconscious body and if you two are professional hunters then you have this place filled with salt and you have devil traps on every entrance of this house." The two men stared at Jessica in disbelief. She cocked her head looking at them and then gave them a sarcastic smile. She started off calmly, "Now I know you two probably like to be cautious but if you two don't mind," she looked at them angrily and shouted, "I don't want to spend the rest of my life tied to this fucking chair!"

She looked at the two of them angrily as they both took a step back waiting for her to turn into the Hulk or something. But she just sat there breathing heavily and staring at them.

"Yeah, she's been hanging with Dean," said Bobby nodding as he walked behind her and untied her. "But I'm warning you now, missy. You try and pull anything the two of us can take you down."

"Says Grumpy Bear." She smirked and felt her wrist loosen and she shook them out as she got up. She rubbed her wrists and looked around. She put her hands on her hips and looked at the two of them. "Now, where's my angel?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow at her. "Angel? Who are you talking about?"

"Dean, the one you two keep talking about. He's my guardian angel. Now where is he?"

"You've got to be shitting me," said Bobby looking at Castiel.

Castiel shook his head. "That's impossible; he cannot be a guardian angel. He's not even an angel."

"What are you talking about? Of course he's an angel. Every time he comes to me I hear a flutter of wings. He pops in and out as he pleases."

"That sounds more like Dean," said Bobby smirking.

"What?" asked Jessica looking at him confused.

"Listen kid, that man up there isn't an angel."

"Yes he is! He's _my_ guardian angel! Who else would he be?"

Bobby and Castiel glanced at each other and then Bobby spoke, "Dean Winchester."

**Another cliffhanger because I know you all love them! I'm slowly explaining why Dean doesn't need a vessel and how Castiel is now semi human and Bobby can walk again…but they will be in soon to be chapters! So hopefully my chapters would answer some of your questions. And Bobby…how old will Bobby be? 60? 70? I have no clue they never really said his age hahaha. Thanks for the reviews again any questions ask…and I'm also sorry if I confused anyone but hopefully your questions will be answered soon. **


	7. Mirror Image Of Dean Winchester

Jessica raised her eyebrows at the two men looking at them shocked. She has heard of the Winchesters and everything they've done.

She then started laughing. "That's funny, good one. He can't be Dean Winchester. Dean and Sam Winchester are dead."

"You knew them?" asked Bobby confused.

"I knew of them. Hunters like me, we've learned so much from the Winchesters. They're heroes to the younger ones, my generation. The Winchesters were great hunters. So…you see Dean up there, he can't be _Dean_ Winchester because well, Dean Winchester is dead. That Dean up there is an angel, my angel, my guardian angel."

"You feel very protective over him," said Castiel staring at her intently.

"Of course I do! First he faints in a cemetery and I thought angels didn't faint, then he says he is starting to feel things and angels aren't suppose to feel things so right now he is frightened that they're going to find out. Then he comes to me in a dream bloody and needing my help. So yes I am being protective of him right now and how do I know you two aren't the ones that beat the crap out of him in the warehouse?!"

"We're not," said Bobby. "You can trust us."

"How?"

"Because Dean trusts us."

"Dean doesn't know you; shit Dean doesn't even know a joke even if it bit him in the ass."

"_That_ Dean may not know us, but the _old _Dean does."

"This is crazy." Jessica shook her head.

"Look if you don't believe me, look at this." Bobby grabbed a picture that was hanging on the fridge and handed it to her.

Jessica looked down at the picture. It was black and white and showed three men. There was Bobby he was in a wheel chair, another guy with long dark hair and Dean. Jessica flipped the picture around to see if there was a date.

"That was taken on July 3rd, 2010, right before…" Bobby paused to clear his thoughts. "Right before Sam had to say yes to Lucifer."

Jessica flipped the picture back over and stared down at Dean. "This…this is impossible," she whispered. "If this was 2010…Dean should look…"

"A little older," said Castiel. "I'm guessing around forty but yet he looks like he did the day he died in 2012. And you're saying that he told you he was your guardian angel."

Jessica looked up at the two men and nodded. She handed Bobby the picture back. "Yes, he said God had said to send him down, to protect me as long as it was commanded."

Castiel looked at Bobby concerned. "How long has he been with you?"

"Just a couple weeks."

"And when he passed out the first time did he tell you why he passed out?"

"No…can I just go and see him?"

Bobby nodded and Jessica followed him throughout the house and up the stairs. They walked down the hall and opened the door at the end of the hall. She and Bobby walked to find Dean lying on a bed. His head was wrapped up along with his ribs and his left arm.

Jessica looked at him confused and then at Bobby. Bobby sighed and took his baseball cap off his head scratching his head.

"He has a few broken ribs, a few cuts on his head and his wrist is broken…now tell me can angels get hurt like that?"

Jessica looked from Bobby to Dean frowning. She wouldn't let herself believe that this was really _The_ Dean Winchester.

"How do you know so much about angels?" Jessica kept her eyes on Deans.

"Cas, use to be one."

"Cas?"

Bobby smiled a little. "I don't believe we've properly been introduced, I'm Bobby Singer and the guy downstairs in Castiel. He used to be an angel but he fell helping the Winchesters."

Jessica nodded remembering hearing something about angels helping the Winchesters about ten or twelve years ago.

"I basically raised him and his brother," Bobby continued. Jessica looked up at Bobby who was staring at Dean with what looked like love in his eyes. "They were like my boys; both of them were a pair of idjits."

Jessica let a smile escape her lips and looked back down at Dean. "I just…I just can't believe this is really The Dean Winchester. I mean, the photo showed me that it is but…don't they need vessels? Like Cas?"

"Yeah, that's what Cas and I are going to be looking up. We're going to figure this all out." The two of them were quiet for a few seconds. "So, Dean hasn't said anything about what he used to do? About his life when he was alive?"

Jessica shook her head. "No, he acted what I thought an angel should act, like a soldier, emotionless and told what to do no if's, and's or but's."

Bobby laughed a little. "Just how he used to be with his own father." Bobby shook his head. "I'm going to head back down, stay up here as long as you want."

Jessica bit her bottom lip and nodded. She waited till Bobby left to sit on Dean's side. "Holy shit, man, you're _the_ Dean Winchester. Why didn't you ever tell me?" She watched as he laid there unconscious. She grabbed his hand that laid outside the blanket and put it in hers. "Dude, you're like my hero, you and your brother. You're what made me become a hunter next to my parents being killed by a Wendigo but if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have found out so much about the supernatural world and how to kill the things out there."

She sat there in her heroes' presence wondering what else to say. What do you say to your hero? Then she remembered a few of the things she had done to Dean making him feel uncomfortable around her just so she could have a laugh. She felt a blush appear on her face remembering her taking his hands and resting them on her naked body just so the angel would blush.

* * *

Dean stood in front of a mirror staring at his reflection except this reflection looked different then himself but he couldn't place it. Dean was in a white room and there were no windows or doors.

"What's going on?" he looked around and then noticed the him in the mirror didn't look with him. The Dean in the mirror shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"This isn't you dude," said the Dean in the mirror.

"What?"

"Look at yourself!" The Dean outside the mirror looked down at himself and he heard an annoyed sigh coming from the Dean inside the mirror. "No, look inside yourself."

"I do not fully understand what you're saying to me."

"Dean, this isn't you. You're not an angel! Heaven made you into a guardian angel but you're not really an angel and through all that training and hard work you forgot who you really were!"

The Dean outside the mirror looked at the one inside confused. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm an angel."

"If you're really an angel then how come you're passed out right now? What are those visions you keep having of yourself? You knew Bobby when you saw him in that warehouse." The Dean outside the mirror started shaking his head. "Come on, man, something isn't right here. Shit, when you saw Jessica for the first time what did you think?"

"That she was my charge. I have to protect her."

"No! What did you feel?!"

The two Dean's stand at each other. The one inside the mirror was breathing heavily feeling aggravated with himself. The one outside was feeling very confused.

"I-I thought she was pretty cute for a hunter…"

"Yes!" Dean inside the mirror smiled. "Yes! That's how you should be feeling not this robot way."

"Who are you?"

"I'm you…haven't you noticed."

"No I mean what are you?"

"I'm what you used to be, human, and a hunter. You have to find me, Dean. You have to find your true self and I hate how I'm getting so girly with these words right now but you have to. Have Bobby, Castiel and Jessica help you." In the mirror Dean smirked. "Hell, have Jessica help you with a few other things you haven't done in a while."

Outside Dean just raised his eyebrows feeling a blush hit his cheeks and inside Dean rolled his eyes. "Man, don't blush about it, it's a beautiful thing! You used to be so great at it. Never heard one complaint."

"Really?" Outside Dean shook his head. What was he thinking? He was an angel…or he thought he was.

"Alright, man I see this is taking way too much on you right now, so why don't you just wake up."

Jessica had just finished with her shower and got dressed. Dean hasn't woken up yet. He's been out for two days. All three of the hunters were scared for him. They didn't know what to do.

Jessica walked to the room he was in and opened the door. She found him sitting up and she rushed towards him. "Dean! Whoa, take it easy."

He looked up at her and she noticed something different in his eyes but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"How are you?" she asked taking a chair and sitting in front of him.

"Ok…I guess, a little confused."

"Yeah, all of us are."

"All of you?"

"Bobby, Castiel and me."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and looked around the room.

"Do you remember what happened in the warehouse?"

"A little…it was just a bunch of angels."

"And they decided to gang up on you?"

Dean shook his head. "I can't remember."

Jessica nodded and continued to look at him. He noticed and smiled a little. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

She rolled her eyes smiling. "You're Dean Winchester."

He looked at her confused. "Who?"

"Dean Winchester, one of the greatest hunters in the world, well was."

"Was?"

"You died in 2012…don't you remember anything?"

"No he doesn't," said Castiel walking in and Bobby following.

Dean looked over at them and shook his head feeling dizziness hit him. "Wow." He rubbed his head trying to keep it from doing any flash backs. "This is déjà vu. You two look so familiar."

"Dean, do you remember any of your training from Heaven?"

"You mean me becoming a guardian angel?"

Castiel nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, most of it anyway. There was so much."

"And that's it, you don't remember anything else?"

"No."

Jessica looked at Castiel who had a worried look on his face. "Cas, what's that mean?"

"All the training, the exorcises, everything that Heaven had taught him had him block out his memories of his former self. He _is_ truly Dean Winchester."

Dean tried to stand up but fell back on the bed. Jessica was at his side helping him. "Take it easy, alright? You've been through a lot."

"So you're saying I'm not an angel and I am this Dean Winchester fellow?" Castiel and Bobby nodded. Dean didn't want to bring up his dream or whatever that experience was, at least not yet. Dean looked towards Castiel. "Is there a way I can remember?"

Castiel considered his thought before talking. "Yes, but you're going to need a psychic's help."

"I may know one," said Jessica. The three men looked at her, well two men and an angel. She smiled weakly. "He sort of doesn't like me after…well," she grimaced. "I sort of get him hurt every time I see him."

Dean cocked an eyebrow at her. "Hurt?"

She laughed nervously. "Yeah…long story…how about we go see him tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me," said Bobby. The other two nodded. Jessica smiled kindly at Dean and the other two.

**Thanks Mrs. Mac McDowell for looking up Bobby's age! Hahaha! I tried to get Jessica to act a little like Dean with the nicknames and the attitude but not too much. So there wasn't too much Snarky Jessica in this but there will be in the next one I know how much you all love her!!! Thanks for the reviews and yes they always make me happy! **


	8. The Dean Winchester

"Holy Hell," said Jessica walking up to the black 1967 Chevy Impala. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was opened. She ran her hand along the hood and felt the smoothness. "It's _the_ Impala. The one that Sam and Dean drove."

She looked inside as Bobby stood there with his arms across his chest. Castiel was smiling with his hands in his pockets and Dean just stood there staring at it.

"Don't you remember?" Jessica asked him looking up.

He frowned a little as he walked up to it. Jessica looked at Bobby and Castiel and they just shrugged.

"This was your baby."

"My baby?" Dean looked at her confused.

She rolled her eyes. "Like my Charger is my baby because I loved the Dukes of Hazard I bought myself a car that looked just like the General Lee. The Impala is yours; your father gave it to you when you were like in your early twenties."

"And how do you know all this?" asked Bobby looking at her confused.

"I read Supernatural." Jessica shrugged. "That's how I know a lot about the Winchesters and other hunters. Like I said, the Winchesters are heroes." She smiled at Dean and he opened the driver side door and got in.

Jessica got into the passenger and ran her hand across the dashboard smiling. "She's is so beautiful."

"Kept her good all those years," said Bobby as he and Castiel got into the back.

Dean ran his hands over the steering wheel and looked at Jessica. She was still running her hands throughout the car.

"I never thought I'd be riding in her. She's such a beauty."

Bobby grinned and took out the keys. He handed them over to Dean. He hesitantly grabbed them and then looked at Jessica again. She looked at him and grinned at him in reassurance.

He let out a deep breath and started it up. As he started it up some flashes went through his mind of him driving it making him smile a little.

"It's like riding a bicycle," said Jessica patting his shoulder. Dean continued to grin as he pulled out of the garage. Jessica turned to look at Bobby and Castiel and they all gave each other an understanding look.

Dean pulled up to the psychic's house and they got out of the car. "So, you called this psychic of yours right?" asked Bobby.

Jessica grinned. "No…If I did then he would have packed up and left."

Castiel and Bobby exchanged a confused look. "Why?" Jessica just shrugged still with a smile on her face. "You think he remembers you that well?"

"Hopefully." She smiled at Dean and rung the doorbell.

A couple seconds later the door opened and a tall dark man was standing there. He was wearing a baseball cap backwards and was wearing a baseball jersey and a pair of jeans.

Jessica grinned her arms opened wide. "Scotty!"

"No! No! No!" He yelled closing the door and Jessica rolled her eyes putting her arms down to her side.

"Well, I think he remembers you," said Dean glancing at her.

"We don't have time for this," said Jessica and she grabbed her gun as she shot two holes next to the doorknob and kicked it open.

"Scotty! Hello?" She saw him walking down the hall and the four of them followed him.

"No, Rabbit! Whatever you want, whatever you need…NO!"

"Oh, come on Scotty." Jessica rolled her eyes as they followed him into his lounge.

"Why did he call you Rabbit?" asked Bobby as he looked around at Scotty's book collection.

"Nickname given to me by a couple hunters, Jessica Rabbit from Eve 6 song Rescue…but anyway," she turned to Scotty. "We need your help."

"And like I said before no, because every time I help you with a hunt or anything I get hurt! So the answer is no!"

"He gets hurt?" asked Dean cocking an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged. "He's just being a baby, nothing bad ever really happened."

"Oh no?" asked Scotty. "Tell that to the werewolf in Arizona. You remember Rabbit? The one that scratched my stomach making me feel like my guts were around to come out. Or how about that spirit in North Carolina, the one that was after guys that looked like me? The one that threw me off the top of the building and I broke my leg!"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "They were only flesh wounds…nothing too terrible."

"How about the times that you shot me?!"

Jessica tried to hide her grin as Bobby, Castiel and Dean looked at her. She shrugged as the smile escaped her lips. "It was to save your life."

"Save me life?!"

"Duh, that spirit was about to axe you and you were in my way of a clear shot so I shot you to shoot the spirit. No hard feelings, Scotty."

"What about the other times?"

She smirked at him as she leaned her back against the wall. "You were just annoying the hell out of me."

He glared at her and she rolled her eyes. "But seriously, I need your help, well mostly he needs your help. And I won't hurt you in anyway." She pointed to Dean.

Scotty just raised his eyes. "Who is that?"

"You're the psychic, you figure it out."

Scotty looked at Dean and looked taken back. "That's impossible, Dean Winchester is dead but yet here he is standing right in front me." Scotty smirked as he glanced at Jessica then back at Dean. "You know she had the hugest crush on you while she was reading those Supernatural books."

Jessica glared at Scotty as Dean and the others looked at her. "Scotty your right."

Scotty looked at her confused. "I am?"

"Yeah…you're going to get hurt!" She started after him but Bobby grabbed her arms.

"Now's not the time for this. Dean needs his help," said Bobby.

Jessica shook Bobby off and leaned back against the wall.

"Look," said Dean looking around at everyone. "I just want to know what and who exactly I am. That is all. You all keep saying I'm this Dean Winchester guy and I don't even know who that is. All I know is that I'm a guardian angel who was sent to protect Jessica."

"But something inside you is telling you that there is more to you than that?" asked Scotty. Dean nodded.

Scotty looked at Jessica then back at Dean. "Well, I can perform a little spell that can hopefully bring back his memories and who he really was but there would be consequences."

"Consequences?" asked Jessica leaning off the wall and walking next to Dean.

"Yeah, uh, constant flashes of the past, feelings of the past and sometimes it can counteract with whatever is keeping his mind from remembering. It could erase everything."

Jessica bit her top lip and looked at the others. She looked at Dean who looked like he was thinking about it. He looked at her. "It's up to you," she said simply. "Do what you want? Do what you feel is right?"

Dean looked at Castiel and Bobby who have been quiet through this whole thing.

"Dean," said Castiel. "I knew you for a good couple years and during that time I knew you as a person that never gave up and always searched for the truth no matter the consequences."

Dean looked at Bobby and all he did was nod and that somewhat gave him the courage to make up his mind.

Dean looked at Scotty. "Ok…I'll do it."

* * *

Dean was lying on the brown leather couch while Scotty and the others shut the blinds and made the room dark. Jessica lit a few candles and started to laugh. "I feel like I'm in high school."

"Why because you're in a dark room with a bunch of men?" asked Scotty.

Jessica glared at him as he set the one candle on the coffee table next to the couch Dean was lying on. "No, because I'm lighting candles and about to use magic, only this time I'm not focusing on my one true love."

Bobby looked at her oddly. "You used magic when you were younger?"

"It was just a fake spell book, when I was fourteen right before my parents died my friends and I sat around in my room and we flipped to this true love spell. It was nothing." Jessica just shook her head remembering the last memory with her friends and looked down at Dean.

He looked up at her and she smiled. "Everything's going to be ok angel face. You'll still be my angel no matter what." She squeezed his shoulder. He touched her hand gently and squeezed it.

"Stay close ok?"

She looked at him confused then nodded as she sat down next to him on the floor. Scotty sat on the coffee table and looked at Dean.

"You sure you want to do this?" Dean nodded. "Ok, just close your eyes and relax…"

"And I'll just unzip your pants…" Scotty and the others looked at Jessica and she chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

Bobby and Castiel chuckled a little and Dean had a smile on his face. Scotty just glared at her.

She smiled. "I'll be a good girl, I promise."

"Mmhmm." Scotty looked back at Dean and started again.

Dean relaxed and felt himself go into some kind of trance like deep sleep. He could hear Scotty and still could sense Jessica next to him but he couldn't see them.

He found himself in a dark narrow hallway and there was a door at the end of the hallway. Dean continued down the hall and then he was in front of door. He looked at the doorknob and reached out for it. He opened it up and the room was dark and silent.

Dean was afraid to go in he wanted to turn back but he knew he had to do this. He took one step in and the door slammed shut on him and there were all these voices around him, pictures were going around him as if he were watching a movie. A movie of his life.

Jessica watched Dean as he moved slightly in the trance and started talking.

"Is he ok?" she asked looking from Scotty to Dean.

"Yeah…he's just remembering."

Jessica turned on her knees to fully face him and watched him. She wished there was something she could do to help him. He looked so vulnerable and helpless.

Suddenly Dean slammed his fist on the couch and jumped. Scotty grabbed Jessica by her arms and pulled her back.

"What's going on?" asked Bobby.

"His memories are coming back full force; something inside him wants him to remember."

"What?" asked Jessica.

"Himself," said Castiel.

Jessica looked back at Dean with fear in her eyes as Dean grabbed hold on the couch as he looked like he was in pain. Jessica went to grab him but Scotty held her in her spot.

"Something's wrong," said Jessica she tried to get out of his grasp but he held her still.

"Nothing's wrong."

Everyone watched as Dean twisted in pain and twitched. He was now screaming random things out. He sat up straight screaming and then closed his eyes. Everyone stared at him wondering what was going to happen next.

Dean opened his eyes feeling strange, he felt like his old self he guessed was his old self. The memories had finally settled in his head, he remembered everything.

He opened his eyes and found him in Scotty's living room. He took a deep breath and looked toward everyone. Bobby and Castiel were staring intently waiting for anything else to happen while Scotty had his hands on Jessica's arms. She was staring at him with curiosity in her eyes.

His eyes stared right into hers and she felt her breath catch in her throat and she bit her bottom lip as a smile spread across her face. This was now _The_ Dean Winchester.

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! The Dean Winchester is back…now what is going to happen?!?!?!?**


	9. I'm Young Enough To Do More

After everyone got settled and Dean was up and talking to Bobby and Cass and thanking Scott, Jess was making coffee for them all.

"So you think it's funny to tease an angel?" asked Dean sneaking up on her.

Jess turned around and smirked at him watching him lean on the wall lazy then she turned her attention back to the coffee.

"So what if I do? You going to use your angel powers to punish me?"

She didn't even hear him walk up behind her and in just a second his breath was on the side of her neck and his hands were on her waist underneath her shirt massaging her skin. She closed her eyes as his breath fanned over her neck and had head tilted to the side.

"I'll just punish you in other ways," he whispered in her ear which made her eyes open but only a little. "I'm pretty sure you'll like it." He licked the shell of her ear then nibbled on it. "I'll just show you what teasing's all about." With that said he grabbed a cup of coffee and left her hot and unsatisfied.

She leaned on her hands on the table and growled. "Bastard."

She heard a laugh behind her and saw that it was Scotty. "I think Rabbit has met her match."

"I highly doubt that." She grabbed her cup of coffee and left the kitchen.

"So what have I missed in the last ten years?" asked Dean sitting down on the arm rest of the old brown leather couch.

"Oh just vampires trying to take control of humanity and a huge werewolf pack taking over a small town in Louisiana but other than that nothing out of the norm," said Bobby.

Jessica sat on the couch and Dean smirked at her. She just ignored him still feeling hot and bothered by what he did in the kitchen.

"No demons or anything like that?" asked Dean turning back to Bobby and Cass.

"No, things have been quiet with them," said Bobby. "Sure we have the normal one or two exorcism a year but everything else has been quiet."

"That's a good sign," said Cass. Dean nodded in agreement.

"So you're human now?" Cass nodded. "But I can still feel that you're an angel inside."

"You can feel that?" asked Jessica looking at him.

"I can feel when another angel is present…I guess it's from being a guardian angel."

"I still don't understand why they made you a guardian angel," said Bobby. "It doesn't make a lick of sense."

"Does anything make sense anymore?" asked Jessica shaking her head and leaning back on the couch.

"But why Dean?"

"Do you still have connections with heaven? Can you still hear them?" asked Cass looking at Dean.

Dean was silent as he cleared his mind trying to hear anything but nothing. He shook his head. "No, nothing but I can feel the powers still inside me which scare the crap out of me and I can feel Jessica's presence and her heart ratings and feel that she is healthy and not in danger."

"Seems your still her guardian," said Cass. "There's a reason why God made you her guardian. We just have to figure it out."

* * *

"Oh, my baby!" Dean had a grin on his face that was like a boy running down the stairs at Christmas and seeing that red bike he's always wanted. "I missed you." He got into the car and ran his hands over the wheel. "Oh baby, you still smell the same."

"You can sit up front," said Jessica towards Bobby. "I don't think I want to see him making love to his car."

Dean smirked looking out the window at Jessica as she walked by. "The only thing I want to make love to right now sweetheart is your ass." He smacked it causing her to jump and then look at Cass for help and he just laughed.

"Why do I have to have a pervert for a guardian?" She opened the door and got in the backseat behind Dean.

"Come on sweetheart like you weren't thinking it when you had your towel off and my hands all over you."

Bobby and Cass both looked at Jessica and she was glaring at the back of Dean's head. "I don't know what he's talking about." Dean laughed knowing he had embarrassed her and drove off.

"So Bobby," said Dean when they were five minutes away from Bobby's. "Not that I'm complaining but how is it that you're walking?"

Bobby had a small smile on his face. "You don't remember?" Dean looked at him oddly and then back at the road. "You did it…well Michael did but you asked as one of the favors for being his meat suit. You healed me."

The car was silent and Jessica didn't like it. "Ok…enough with the awkward silence put some tunes on." She leaned over the seat turned the radio on.

"Hey, hey, hey!" said Dean slapping her hand away. "No one touches the radio but me."

"Shut up and drive, angel face." She pushed his hand away and Dean looked at her wide eyed and then at Cass and Bobby.

"She can definitely hold her own," said Cass smiling. "I like her."

Jessica sat back down after changing to a rock station and smiled at Cass. "You're not so bad yourself blue eyes." She winked at him and Dean cleared his throat making her look towards the rearview mirror smiling at him.

"So, Dean what are you going to be doing now?" asked Jessica as they got out of the car. Bobby and Cass walked into Bobby's house.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're not you're stuck up guardian angel self anymore, you're back to being Dean Winchester…what is the first thing you are going to do?"

"Go to Disney World."

"Smart ass." She grinned and pushed him against the car. "I was thinking maybe you could bring out that old Dean Winchester charm."

"Sweetheart you are young enough to be my baby sister." He rested his hands on her hips and she leaned up to his ear and whispered, "I'm young enough to screw your brains out." She licked the shell of his ear and he closed his eyes. He hasn't had any kind of sexual contact in years this was just torture. She bit his ear lobe and pulled a little before saying, "And more." She pushed her chest against his making him swallow hard and she smiled.

She stepped back away from him grinning at him and said, "Pay backs a bitch." She looked down at the clearly visible bulge in his pants and felt a little excitement run through her but she didn't show it as her eyes met his again and walked away.

"Son of a bitch…I'm gonna kill her."

* * *

"So I have a case up in Denver," said Bobby looking through a file and then giving it to Jessica. "Kids started to go missing and it's not the first time this has happened. Started in the 50's where a local church took their Sunday school children on a little day trip to a park and ten children went missing. Then in the seventies five more children went to the same park and never came back. 90's twelve children and now…"

"2020, three children already," said Jessica frowning as she read the missing children's report."

"Yup, so this thing whatever it is comes out what looks like to me, to feed every ten years and then hibernates after it eats."

"Why children?" Jessica looked up and Dean took the file from her and read over it.

"I haven't gotten that far yet. Maybe it's because they're innocent, they don't really know what's right from wrong."

"Says here the children's ages range from…" Dean shook his head feeling some sort of sympathy for the children. "Three to twelve years."

"So you want me to take this?" asked Jessica taking the file back from Dean and he gave her a look.

Bobby nodded. "Figured you'd be getting an itch soon."

"I'm coming," said Dean putting his coffee down.

"Why?" asked Jessica turning around to look at him.

"Need to get back on the band wagon sometime; sweetheart might as well be now." He grabbed his coat smiling at her knowing it was going to piss her off that he came.

"I can do it myself."

"Yeah well I'm not going to let you. I may be human again but I am still your guardian. Not going to let you die on my watch."

"If you haven't heard I'm not on the monsters weight loss plan." She shook her head walking towards the stairs as Bobby and Cass watched the two argue.

"Well, sweetheart you don't have a choice. I'm going and that's that."

She grinded her teeth glaring at him and then stomped up the stairs mumbling something about guardians being a pain in the ass and Dean Winchester going to get what's coming to him.

Dean turned back around to see Bobby and Cass smiling amused. "What?"

"Just have to get under her skin don't ya?" asked Cass.

"Serves her right. What are you thinking giving her a case like that?" Dean looked at Bobby.

"Dean, she is a hunter. Would you rather me give it to someone else?"

"Yeah like me. I can do it."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Boy that girl can kick your ass any day of the week and I'm sure of it."

"Rabbit's got nothing on me. See ya guys later." Dean walked out the house and both Bobby and Cass looked at each other.

"She's gonna be the end of him," said Bobby. Cass nodded.

* * *

**AN: Ok short but I like this chapter shows old Dean and how Jessica and him are gonna play games with each other and now they are on a hunt together! Awesomeness right there!**


	10. Don't Touch My Skin Mags

"Be back in a few minutes." Dean called out to Jessica as he swiped the credit card in the pump. She just waved her hand at him as she rolled her eyes walking into. He kept his eye on her making sure she wasn't going to get herself into any trouble and in the outfit she decided to change into before leaving Bobby's was going to get her into some kind of trouble.

She was wearing a short denim skirt, so short that the insides of her pockets were shown at the bottom, brown cowboy boots and a red cami that showed too much of her bra and cleavage and also noticed how her straps weren't tight enough on her shoulders because they would easily fall down her arm, not that he was complaining but the point was she was going to get herself in trouble looking like that.

Jessica walked through the tiny shop grabbing bars, drinks, anything that caught her eye that included some skin mags. She passed the freezer and stopped in her tracks as the popsicles caught her eye. She grinned, not being able to remember the last time she enjoyed a popsicle stick on a nice warm summer day.

She opened the door up and grabbed a cherry one for herself and walked to the counter. She grabbed a pack of gum, of course, and threw everything on the counter.

"Is that all?" asked the cashier behind the counter.

Jessica looked at his name tag, Joe, and looked up into his blue eyes and smiled. "Yes." The cashier's cheeks turned a tad pink as she continued smiling at him. She leaned closer to the counter her nails tapping on the fake wood as he scanned each item.

When he got to the magazines he quickly glanced up at her then back down. "You ok…Joe?"

He cleared his throat as his fingers trembled on the magazines as he tried to scan them. She leaned closer and put her hand on his and he gulped seeing a clear view down her shirt and feeling the soft touch of her hand. Their eyes caught each others as her hand slid off his and she flipped the magazine around to the bar code. "There you go."

He gave a nervous smile as he scanned it. "They…uh yours?"

She gave him a sly smile. "Yeah…a girl can get pretty lonely when she's driving all alone cross country."

Joe gave a quick glance out the door seeing Dean leaning against the car. Jessica noticed his glance and leaned more on the counter. "He's my big brother…shhh…he doesn't know I have them." Her eyes traveled his body making him even more nervous. "I keep them in my panty drawer a place I know he would never look."

He let out a nervous laugh scratching the back of his neck. "The total…um, comes to $10.50."

She smiled as she handed him a twenty and looked out towards Dean.

Dean watched carefully through the door the way Jessica flirted with the cashier and shook his head. He heard the pump stop and took the nozzle out capping the cap back on. He heard her footsteps coming towards him.

He leaned back up and felt his breath catch in his throat watching her peel away at the wrapper on the popsicle stick and suck on the tip of it as she held the brown bag in her other arm. She stopped short in front of him holding out the bag for him. It took his a second to register and he grabbed it taking his eyes away from her and her mouth.

"You are not eating that in the car," he said glancing back up. "You either throw it out or eat it quick. I wanted to be back on the road three minutes ago."

She grinned approaching him as she moved pass him her chest pressing against his. "Don't worry Dean. I'll make sure not a drop gets on those beautiful leather seats." She made a loud obnoxious sucking noise as the popsicle went almost fully into her mouth and then came out and when it was out she gave one long lap up it. "I'm pretty good at keeping things from dripping." She winked at him as she got back into the car.

He shook his head out of the fantasized daze of her sucking on something else and got back into the car.

Fifteen minutes on the road and she was still sucking on the popsicle and as she promised no drop had left her mouth.

Jessica had kicked off her shoes and cracked her toes groaning at the freedom. She leaned against the door and put her feet on the seat.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean looked over at her. Her legs were bent up so she wouldn't distract him from her feet being on his lap.

"Relaxing." She licked up the popsicle. "It's a nine hour drive to Denver, Dean. I'm not going to sit like stature and get a flat ass out of it."

"It may be a nine hour drive but I aint going to drive all nine hours there. I need sleep too, sweetheart." He glanced down at her legs and now they were somewhat apart giving him a view of the black lace that hid under her skirt and licked his now dry lips turning his attention back on the road.

"I can drive."

He laughed looking back at her. "No one drives my baby but me."

"Says the man that didn't even know how to drive his baby to Scotty's." She grinned as she took a big bite out of her popsicle and moaned as the flavored ice slid down her dry hot throat.

Dean arched an eyebrow glancing at her. "Well, that was before I was Dean Winchester, again."

A sly smile spread across her face as she moved her feet on his lap lightly grazing over the slight bump making him jump a little in surprise. "Prove it."

She wanted him to prove that he was the real Dean Winchester. The one she had read about. The one that swooned the ladies and gave her dirty nasty thoughts at night as she satisfied herself thinking of him. But not so satisfied because it wasn't him.

He smirked as his hand slid across her smooth calf. "I don't have to prove anything to you."

"Too bad." She swallowed the rest of the popsicle as she rolled down the window and threw the stick out then put the window back up. She caught his gaze as she licked the remaining flavor off her lips. "It could have been fun." She teased him with her feet again.

She closed her eyes feeling a slight chill. "That popsicle made me cold."

"That's what you get for eating it."

He looked over at her both her bra and cami strap down her right arm and her left hand tracing her plump breast. "It's giving me such chills." Dean watched the goosebumps rise on her skin and knew her nipples must be hard. She moved more down the seat her calves now fully on his lap.

He fought the urge to pull over and take her right there. No, she was just playing with him, still getting him back for the kitchen incident. She wanted to play games; he'll play right back and at the end they'll see who wants who the most.

Jessica's eyes were still closed and she felt Dean's fingers dance across her skin leaving a trail of fire with it. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt them on her inner thigh. She opened her eyes noticing the playful glint in his eyes as he kept his eyes on the road and drove.

"You can either make this into a long drive, or a short drive Rabbit," he said looking towards her, his fingers still playing at the edge of her short skirt.

She closed her eyes arching herself closer to his fingers, needing him to touch her, please her. Her bottom lip was between her teeth waiting for him to touch her and he chuckled and knew his game plan for Jessica "Rabbit." It was to make her wait; make her beg him for it and then maybe he would give it to her.

"I can go for a long drive," she said in almost a whisper as she opened her eyes. "A long _fast_ drive." She arched towards his hand again. She felt his fingers teasingly touch the outside of her panties and he chuckled. "They don't call me Rabbit for nothing."

She felt Deans touch slowly pull away and said, "Well, _Rabbit_, why don't you work fast on getting directions to the closest motel in North Platte, Nebraska."

She let out a small growl of unsatisfaction and sat up. She turned around and leaned over the seat to go through her bag for her laptop.

Dean looked in the rearview mirror grinning at his view and couldn't resist as his fingers traced up the back of her thigh then her panties. He felt her shiver and then heard a low curse come from her. He continued grinning taking his hand back and looking back out the road.

She grumbled something as she sat back down with her laptop on her lap.

"This is going to be a long drive," she mumbled to herself making Dean chuckle at the satisfaction of him driving her crazy for him.

* * *

Jessica and Dean brought their stuff into the motel and she cringed at the sight of it. It looked like something out of psycho but with water beds.

Dean took the one closest to the door as she took the one near the bathroom. She sat down and laid down sighing as the bed moved beneath her.

"Get up, Jessica and help me prepare the room," he said kicking her foot.

"Screw you." She got up not really in the mood to move since she was crammed in a car all day.

"You wish, baby. You wish." He smirked to himself taking off his jacket and placing it on the chair as he grabbed the salt and poured it on the windows.

He turned around to see her bent over the floor drawing a devils trap near the door. She was on her hands and knees and basically begging him to take her right now but he wanted to let her wait and suffer. He wanted to hear her say how much she wanted him, needed him and he could wait…he didn't know for how long but he could wait.

After preparing the room Dean walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed it looked like he hadn't changed a bit since the day he died. He looked just like he did when really he should at least be in his forties.

Jessica pulled down her skirt and climbed on top of the water bed. She moaned feeling the coolness of the sheets underneath her and the sway of the bed. She closed her eyes smiling feeling as if she was on an ocean. Just rocking back and forth back and forth and vision came to mind thinking of rocking back and forth.

She bit her bottom lip thinking of her and Dean on these beds rocking back and forth with each other in sin as the bed moved with them.

She groaned as she grabbed the pillow underneath her and pulled it over her head. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him."

She heard his chuckle as he crossed the room and felt a smack on her ass.

She didn't take the pillow off her head but did ask, "What is your fascination and smacking my ass?"

"It's just so plump and tender Rabbit." She took the pillow off her head to glare at him but stopped short seeing his body lying on the bed across from her just in boxers.

She put the pillow back over her head and had to think of a way to cool herself down.

Flowers…bunnies…sunshine…Dean's muscles twitching at her fingertips…hunting…rock salt…silver bullets…chains…chaining Dean to the bed and having her way with him…

"Damn it!" she growled as she sat up and he laughed at her walking to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She continued to hear him laugh which agitated her more. She leaned on the sink and looked at herself in the mirror.

"You're Jessica "Rabbit" you need to calm yourself," she said to herself in the mirror. "You're acting like a complete lustful psycho. You are lusting after your guardian angel…well now just guardian. Don't let him get to you, you are a professional."

She took a deep breath relaxing herself and smiled. She was fine now, no more sexual frustrations. She opened the door and caught Dean looking through one of her magazines.

"Dean, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She walked over to his bed.

"Reading."

"More like fantasizing. Those are mine."

He arched an eyebrow a smile spreading across his face as he looked from the magazine to her face. "Yours? Really?"

"Yes mine."

"Carpet muncher?"

She glared at him. "No, I am not a lesbian." He opened his mouth and she stopped him. "I'm not bisexual either."

"Then why have them?"

"Where else do you get the best tips on how to please a man?" She grabbed it out of his hand and the other one at his side. He grabbed her arm pulling her down to him with a slight gasp escaping her throat. She stared into his green eyes as he stared into hers.

"I can show you some tips."

She told herself not to fall for it. He was just going to play her again but maybe the magazines turned him on, or the fact that she looked at them.

She grinned at him. "Sorry Dean, I don't think you could."

"Oh really?" The hand that he had hold of pulled her on top of him. She could feel his want underneath her which excited her a bit and she bit her bottom lip. Her hands were on his shoulders as she stared down at him. His hands rested on her ass feeling its way around the silk of her panties and the softness of her skin.

"I could teach you so much," he whispered as he nuzzled his nose along her neck and ear. He teased her skin with his tongue and lips. She closed her eyes biting her bottom lip trying to take control of her body.

"What exactly could you teach me that I don't already know?"

His laugh was husky and hot feeling on her skin making her nails dig into his shoulders. Both of them were fighting with their bodies not to grind into each other, not wanting to fall into their temptation for each other.

"I could tell you but I'd rather show you."

She smirked pushing him back down and a light filled his eyes. "I highly doubt you would." She regained composure as she got off of him leaving him dumbfounded and lost for words as she shut off the lights and put the magazines under her pillow. She smiled to herself as she got under the covers and had her back face him. "Night Dean."

"Night Rabbit." He grumbled and she heard him turning on his bed and knew he was still confused and at a loss for words which made her smile.

She closed her eyes thinking of course of the things she would love Dean to show her.

**AN: So how is everyone loving Dean and Jessica's story so far. I have six banners up for Guardian angel and a pic of Jessica. This was a fun chapter for me to write. Can you believe it hit me at like two in the morning after watching Lost and the Jimmy Kimmel Live. That was great. So please review and tell me how you like this chapter.**


	11. My Way, My Terms, My Kink

Jessica woke up hearing the shower going and sighed loudly as she put the sheet over her head. She wondered what time it was but was too tired to move. She heard the shower turn off and knew he would be out soon. She heard the door open and saw him coming out with just a towel on and she bit her bottom lip from letting out a gasp of the gorgeous looking man in front of her well technically on the other side of the sheet. Got to love cheap motel sheets.

She watched him and felt a little dirty watching him but she couldn't help herself. She watched as he turned around and looked at her. She quickly shut her eyes pretending to be asleep when she felt the sheets being thrown off of her.

"I know you're awake, Rabbit," said Dean.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. His hair was still a little wet and his body was moist. With just one look she wanted to eat him up.

"What made you think I was awake?"

He smirked. "You can't resist, just admit it."

Her smirk matched his. "You know Dean you're right I can't resist please let me see," she pulled on the towel a little making it start to slip off his hips, "what is under this evil towel."

"Hey, hey," he said still smirking as he grabbed a hold of the towel.

"Awe, Dean," she said rolling on her stomach and watching him. "That's not fair, you got to see."

Dean grinned at the image that popped into his head of Jessica taking her towel off in front of him.

"Life isn't fair sweetheart," he said turning around and grinning at her. "Now get your sweet ass in the shower so we can get the show on the road."

She glared at him as she got off the bed grabbing what she needed and walked into the bathroom. That man was going to be the death of her. What kind of guardian angel was he again?

Dean waited impatiently for her to get out of the shower. He looked at his watched and sighed feeling annoyed and walked into the bathroom.

"Jessica what the hell is taking so long?"

"Well if someone didn't steal all the hot water maybe I would have been done by now instead of freezing my ass off!"

Dean glared at the curtain and looked at the toilet and grinned. He flushed the toilet and waited till he heard her cursing up a storm. He walked over to the shower and pulled the curtain open a bit and smacked her ass. "Hot enough for ya?" He smirked and looked her up and down. "Damn." He winked at her and closed the curtain walking out.

Jessica gritted her teeth. That was the second time he has seen her with no clothes on. She shut the shower off, grabbed her towel, it was barely on her as she ran after him.

"Dean!" She screamed as she pushed him. He turned around glaring at her. "Let's get one thing straight here! I am not some little piece of ass you can push around alright? I'm not like the other girls or hunters that you have encountered in your life and I would like a little respect!" Dean had his arms crossed across his chest with an amused look on his face. "And another thing whatever is going through that thick skull of yours when it comes to things like what you just did in the shower I appreciate it that you keep them as thoughts because it's clear to me that you like to get me all worked up for nothing!"

"I get you worked up?" He grinned.

"Um, what no I didn't me it that way."

He leaned closer to her his eyes traveling her body. "What did you mean then?"

She glared at him pushing him away. "Knock it off I'm not in the mood. I had to take a cold shower and got smacked on the ass while I was wet which left a mark, thank you very much!" He laughed tilting his head back as she walked by him to get to her bag. He grabbed her waist and pulled her back against his chest and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rabbit its' just that," his one hand moved from her waist to the inside of her towel. She shivered against his hand that was caressing her stomach and his fingers were teasing right below her breast, "your body is perfect."

She felt his breath on the back of her neck as his lips lightly grazed her skin causing her to shiver again and some goose bumps to appear on her skin. She bit her bottom lip trying to focus on something other than his silk like voice, his hot breath and his hand on her skin.

"So soft and you're built just right…do you know how badly I want to be in you?" She sucked in a deep breath as her eyes slowly closed and Dean's nails scraped across her stomach. "Deep inside you." He grinded himself against her ass and she bit her bottom lip harder and she tasted that copper taste on her lips from biting too hard.

His other hand grabbed hers and moved them to the bulge in his pants. "See what you do to me?" He pushed her palm harder onto the bulge and she felt his teeth on her ear. "Just by looking at you, you get me hard." He moved into her hand. "I want you to touch me so bad."

He turned her around their eyes locked on each others, full of lust. "But not now." His hand cupped her face, running his thumb over her full lips. She opened her mouth a bit in an 'O' shape and he groaned. "Even your mouth is perfect." Her tongue came out a bit and she licked the tip of his thumb. "Damn it…this fucking teasing shit is killing me." He pulled her hard against him making both of them let out a small silent gasp.

Dean moved his hands to the top of the towel and went to remove it and she stopped him. He looked up from the towel and into her eyes she had a grin on her face as she shook her head.

"Sorry Dean," she said biting her bottom lip. "You don't get to see all of me anymore until," she moved her leg around his hip moving him closer and her right hand cupped the back of his neck hard pulling him closer to her, their lips inches apart, "I get to fuck you."

"Son of a bitch," he said in a deep breath.

She continued grinning as she smacked his left cheek lightly and walked away from him grabbing her clothes and walking into the bathroom. She laughed to herself. She got him, she got him good…he almost had her though…almost!

...

"You know you're hot when after you kill a hunt," said Dean as the two of them walked out of the barn where the monster had been. Jessica just arched an eyebrow at him and he smirked at her. "What?"

She licked her lips. "You're not so bad yourself." She smacked his ass and walked towards the trunk of the Impala and before she opened it his hands covered hers and he pushed up against her.

"I mean it, Rabbit. You are fucking hot, the way you used your pistol…" his breath fanned over the back of her neck. "Fucking turned me on."

"Is this the part where you fuck me against the car?" She rubbed her ass against him making him let out the smallest of groans.

"If that's what you want baby." He began to kiss her neck and she grinned as she turned around and stopped him.

"Angel face, my sweet, sweet guardian angel, Dean…I'm too special to be fucked up against a car." She grinned as she patted his head and walked around the car to the passenger side and got in.

Dean glared at her as he let out a breath of frustration and threw the weapons in the trunk and got in the car.

"I don't understand you."

"Excuse me?" She looked at him.

"You tell me you want it and so I go and try to give it to you and you shoot me down every time! What the fuck Jessica?"

She laughed as she shook her head and he looked at her confused. "You don't get it Dean. Of course I want to but I don't want to fuck you against the fucking car." She moved close to him and said in a low whisper, "If I'm going to fuck you, it's going to be when I want to and my terms. Is that good enough for you? Or do you think you won't be able to last?"

He glared at her knowing she was making this game all about her. She knew the longer he waited the better the sex was going to be with him or she really did want to fuck him so bad he wouldn't know what hit him? Both ways Dean was sexually frustrated and she was driving him fucking crazy.

"You don't know what's coming to you Rabbit," he said turning the car on.

"That's what I'm hoping for," she said grinning like a Cheshire cat and sitting back in her seat as she thought about all the things she wanted to do to Dean and knew the things that Dean wanted to do to her.

Dean was lying on the bed flipping through the channels on the television when Jessica came out wearing light hip hugging jeans and a low red tank top. Her hair was straight down and she was putting hoop ear rings in.

Dean looked at her and smirked. "What corner you working tonight?"

"Your face." She grabbed her jacket and he watched her.

"I don't think I'm going to touch that one. Where you going?"

"Out."

"You mind be a little specific."

She turned around giving him a look. "Does it matter."

"Just a little I am your guardian angel after all."

She pursed her lips. "Well angel face I am going out to the bar down the street. Happy? Good now, goodbye."

She turned to leave and Dean sat up and yelled, "Hold it right there!"

She sighed rolling her eyes. She turned around and looked at him. "What? Dean you are wasting valuable getting shit faced celebrating time."

He looked at her strangely. "What…you know what I don't want to know. Just…call if you decide to go home with any of the losers in that bar."

"Jealous?" She grinned.

"No."

Her grin grew. "Yes you are. You're jealous that I may be fucking some drunken hot man tonight and not you."

"Keep thinking that sweetheart. Go ahead and be a fucking slut like you have been since your parents died." Jessica gritted her teeth and Dean knew he hit a nerve. "Shit, Jess, look I'm…"

"Don't…ok, just don't. I'll be back before one." She walked out of the room and slammed the door.

"Dumb ass," said Dean hitting himself in the head and grabbing a pair of jeans and pulling them on. Knowing Jessica, like his so called angel self knew, because he said something about her parents she was going to get hammered even more than she knew she was going to get and go home with some random dude and have hardcore sex with him. He had to save her from this, not because he was jealous…ok he was a little jealous he wanted to have that hardcore sex with Jessica. He had to live with her and feel her all the time why couldn't he have the hardcore sex with her?

"Because you're a dumb ass and should just let her come to you and do it her way…" He sighed as he grabbed the spare motel keys and left the room.

Jessica didn't know it but since Dean had gotten into the bar he had been watching her play pool and hustle guys for their money. He watched her, making sure she wasn't going to get herself in trouble.

As Dean watched her, he studied her moves and how she played and smirked knowing a way the guys could beat her and to ruin her fun he could always tell the guys but instead he had another idea run through his mind. He waited at the bar for the game to be over with, with the last two losers she was playing with.

Jessica grinned at them as she took their money. "Next time boys."

"Damn it…there goes my gas money," said the one and they both walked away. She laughed as she put the money in her pocket.

"How about one more game?" asked Dean and she made a face and turned around to look at him.

"What makes you think I want to play with you?"

"Oh darling, I know you want to play with me."

"Maybe…I don't know anymore since the last thing you said to me sort of put a damper on my night." She leaned on the pool table and crossed her arms across her chest.

He rolled his eyes. "Jess, you've read the books you know how I act you shouldn't really take it to hurt. You should know why I say the things I say. You know me as well as I know you."

She looked at him and knew somehow Dean was apologizing for what he said in Dean Winchesters way. She also knew that Dean Winchester only said things like earlier only to cover up some kind of weakness or truth he was hiding inside of him.

She smirked. "Alright how much you want to put down?" She took out the money in and Dean chuckled shaking his head.

"It's not the money that I want."

She licked her lips and leaned back on against the pool table looking up at him. "Then what do you want?"

He smirked as he moved close to her and whispered in her ear, "If I win, we're done with the teasing and I get to have _all_ of you tonight to myself and I'll let you fuck me anyway you want."

Jessica bit her bottom lip and Dean leaned back a bit to look into his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think and I will add the next chapter. I know you guys are going to want to see what Jessica says or does :)**


	12. Cheating Fools Get What They Want

**A/N: Here you go people…Rated M**

**

* * *

**

"And what if you lose?" She asked tilting her head a bit.

"Do you really want me to lose with what I gave you?" He chuckled. His breath teased the side of her face.

"I don't know because I am having fun with all this teasing just because it's driving you up the wall." She grinned at him. "If I win, we continue with the teasing but I get to see what you have been hiding since you've seen everything of mine." She looked down at his pants and then back into his eyes.

He was thinking about it but he didn't know if he could take the teasing anymore, getting naked in front of her won't be too bad but the teasing may just kill him. He knew he was going to have the upper hand during this game though, he was watching her knowing how she played, what her techniques were and hopefully she didn't change her game up.

"You're on, Rabbit. Just do me a favor tonight after I win wear something…" He bit his bottom lip looking her up and down, "wear something sexy."

She made a face and laughed. "You win? Angel face you do mean when I win, because when I do I don't want to hear the excuse that it's cold in the motel room."

He let out a soft laughing nodding. "I see how this game is going to be played."

"Do you now?" She grabbed a pool stick as he racked them up.

"Dirty."

She leaned on the pool table giving him a nice view of her cleavage; he smirked looking from her breast to her face. "That's just how I like it."

"Yeah I bet you do," he said grabbing a pool stick and watching her break the balls and from the time the white ball hit the first ball he knew her game already. Like a hunter he watched his pray from the bar, watching her skills, her techniques and her weakness's and knew there was a way to get through all of that and he found it.

Jessica stood there shocked and wondered how she let Dean have the upper hand in this game. He knew all her tricks and knew them a little too well. He had this smug smile on his face the whole time too like he knew he was going to win and knew how he was going to win.

The last ball went into the corner pocket and he stood up straight with that smug smile on his face.

"You cheated," said Jessica throwing her stick on the table and walking away.

"Cheated? Rabbit, me? How did I cheat?" He threw the stick on the table next to hers and followed her.

"I don't know but I'll figure it out." She grabbed her coat and made her way through the crowd Dean still following her.

He grabbed her arm turning her around in the tight crowd of the bar and forcing her into his chest. She made an oomph sound and looked up into his eyes. "Admit it, you are just scared."

"Scared of what?"

He smirked as he brushed some hair out of her eye. "Scared to fuck me."

"I certainly am not. Why would I be scared to fuck you?"

He leaned closer his lips touching her ear. "Because you know you'll get addicted and would want more."

Her smirk matched his as she turned her head their lips inches from each other. "I think it'll be the other way around." As she talked their lips lightly touched each others. "Do you think you'll be able to handle me, Dean Winchester? The things I can do to you…" Her smirk turned into a smile, a seductive smile.

"Rabbit, you're mine tonight that's the deal and then you can fuck me all you want."

"What exactly do you plan on doing with me?"

"Let's get back to the motel and I'll show you."

She licked her lips his eyes following her tongue as it wet her lips. His arm wrapped around her waist and brought her to the exit and outside. They were silent but Jessica's heart wasn't. She wondered what he was up to the anticipation was driving her nuts. So nuts that her heart was beating rapidly against her chest and he hasn't done anything yet.

This is what she wanted for a long time, a very long time. Ever since the books and the other stories she had heard about him and his brother, she's wanted to experience the Dean Winchester way. Maybe he was right, maybe she was scared but over something else, maybe she was afraid she was going to make a fool out of herself in front of him. Damn it, this was going to be a long night.

She grabbed the keys from her pocket and went to open the door when Dean turned her around and pushed her whole body against the door. She waited for what he was going to do waited, eagerly, impatient, and somewhat fearing what he was going to do.

His breath was on her neck as he nuzzled his face into her neck and traced her jaw with his thumb till it reached her lips. Their eyes met just for a second before his lips were on hers, hard. She moaned at the contact. His hands held her waist keeping her against the door while her hands cupped the back of his neck pulling him closer to her trapping her between the door and him. He bit her bottom lip lightly as he shoved his tongue into her mouth.

It was a heated, lustful, hard kiss. His body pushed against hers more wanting to get closer, as close as he could.

He grabbed the key from her hand and unlocked the door. He only turned it and opened it a bit. He grabbed the key putting it in his pocket and then grabbing her ass and pushing her up to his waist and she wrapped her legs around him. They were wrapped perfectly around him. They fit the curve of his waist perfectly as if God had carved and structured her legs to mold into his waist and his waist only.

He pushed open the door and then kicked it shut. He put her down their lips finally parting leaving them breathless and staring at each other with lust filled eyes.

"Take your jacket off while I fix the salt lines," he commanded in a low voice. His hand caressed her face making her stare into his darkened green eyes.

All she could do was nod, she was tranced, feeling intoxicated by him. She shrugged her coat off as he fixed the salt lines then threw his jacket off turning back to her and pulling her to him.

His toned body was hard against her soft one making her let out a small whimper. His hands roamed her body, every inch of her clothed body but it wasn't enough, it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted her fully naked and his hands tracing her.

He brought her lips to his this time tenderly, he was changing it up, keeping her on her toes, knowing it was going to drive her crazy not knowing what he was going to do to her. She put her hands on his face kissing him back. He put his hands on hers as he pulled back slightly, "Is it like you imagined?"

She stared back at him slightly confused. "How do you know about that?"

He smirked as his hands let go of hers and hers rested on his shoulders while his danced up and down her sides. "I had to study you, Jessica. Everything you did and why you did it." He kissed her lightly. "I know you would pleasure yourself thinking of me."

"I…uh…" She started to blush and he silenced her with his mouth.

"Show me." He watched her bite her bottom lip making him grin. "Show me what you want me to do to you."

She licked her lips and smiled. "Is this your way of having me all to yourself?"

He chuckled. "Part of it, this is me torturing you." He began to kiss her neck and she closed her eyes as his teeth, tongue and lips devoured her neck. "Take off your shirt," he whispered in her ear.

She pulled back from him and he watched her as she took her tank top off leaving her in a black and red silk and lace bra. The red silk ribbon was threaded throughout the bra in an exotic way that made Dean's hard member twitch and harden even more. She backed up even more towards the bed and she smiled at him. "You want to watch me Dean?" He nodded as he walked over to her and stood in front of her.

She was now kneeling on the bed on her knees and her hands were on his shoulders. She moved her lips to his ears. "Dean…I have to warn you. I'm not like most girls. When I touch myself…I _really_ touch myself and I won't stop."

"Good baby, do it for me. Show me. Take your pants off." He popped the button on her jeans and slid the zipper down revealing a matching pair of panties. "Lift up." His commanding tone sent involuntary chills throughout her body and all it did was make her want to listen and do as she was told.

She lifted up as he pulled down on her jeans revealing the rest of her panties with almost the same design as her bra except there were red bows on each side and it was semi see through. He bit her lip as his hands moved up her thighs. "You're so fucking hot." He kissed her hard on the mouth his teeth scraping at her mouth and his tongue fucking her mouth. She moaned as she moved against him feeling the hard bulge in his jeans and rubbed herself against it. She shivered and moaned again wanting him so badly.

He grinned and pulled back. "No, baby remember the deal." His hand traced over her breast and then around the back. His eyes caught hers and he said, "You're mine then you can fuck me."

She whimpered as she felt her bra loose and slid it off. He cupped her breast in his hands and her head tilted back from the pleasure making his grin widen. "Show me, Jessica. Show me what you like."

Her head came back up and her eyes were half shut in pleasure as she moved her hands over his and pushed hard against them making him cup them harder. She let out a small moan and then she moved his fingertips down her breast to her nipples and she removed his hands and she began to play with herself.

"That's it, show me."

His voice was husky and silky all in one. She pinched her nipples making herself moan. "Dean…oh…" She bit her bottom lip and pinched harder then ran her thumb around the swollen nubs. She let out a small cry.

"You like it hard?"

She nodded. "God yes…feels so good…" She tilted her head back again feeling Dean's hands on her waist and pulled her against him again. She moaned as he made her move against his hard bulge. "Please Dean…"

"Baby we haven't even started."

She whimpered and he made her lay down as he took the rest of her jeans off. "Show me more, Jess. Show me what you want me to do."

Her right hand left her breast as it slowly moved down to her panties. He licked his dry lips watching her fingers move into her panties and a small whimper came out of her mouth and the other hand followed the right hands trail.

"Tell me and show me Jess. I need to hear it." He grabbed a hold of her panties and pulled them down slowly and saw her fingers of her right hand roll over her clit and circles it teasingly.

"Need you to tease me…like that…ohhh…"

"Then what?"

"Need you inside me," her index and middle fingers moved inside her entrance disappearing before his sight and he groaned as he leaned over her watching her. "Oh God…please Dean…oh…"

His hands teased her only touching her thighs tracing circles on her inner thighs keeping her to the bed as she pleasured herself thinking of him inside her. Her hips bucked up and she moaned loudly. She went faster and harder on herself.

"Dean…please…Oh God…"

"Make yourself cum for me…God this is hot…need you to cum for me…"

She let out another whimper. "So close…" Her thumb on her other hand rubbed her clit up and down fast as her fingers dug deep inside her and curled up.

"Shit…I'm gonna…oh God…Dean…"

He licked his lips and watched as her hips went with the rhythm of her hands then they snapped up one more time making her cry out. "Dean…oh yesss!" She came all over her fingers and they slowed down.

Dean smirked looking up from her fingers to her face. She was breathing heavily and some sweat lingered on her face.

"Damn baby, you really do touch yourself." He grabbed her hand and pulled out her fingers and saw the glisten of her wetness all over her fingers.

He waited till she opened her eyes just enough to watch him lick her fingers and then put them in his mouth sucking her juices. She moaned, her body waking up and noticing she wanted him badly. He sucked on her fingers till the juices were wrapped around his tongue heightening his arousal. He crawled on top of her and kissed her knowing she could taste herself on him.

"Dean…" she begged and he chuckled softly.

"No baby, you're still mine until I say." He kissed down to the crook of her neck bit down hard as his hand palmed her feeling her juices against his hand.

"Dean please need more."

"Not satisfied with yourself?"

She shook her head and he brought his hand back up to her lips and soaked her lips with her juice.

His tongue came out a little and licked it from her top lip slowly causing her eyes to close. His hands cupped her breast and his knee put pressure onto her center. He looked down at her bottom lip and took it in his mouth and sucked on it and she moved against his leg needing some kind of friction as she grabbed his sides tightly.

He chuckled and cupped her face in his hands. "Dear sweetheart Rabbit what am I going to do with you?"

"Anything you want."

He arched an eyebrow. "Anything?"

She licked her lips getting a hint of herself on her tongue and nodded. "Anything."

* * *

**A/N: Watcha think? I know it was more her "pleasuring" herself to him than Dean/Jessica but there will be in the next chapter. Just let me know what you guys think of this one. **


	13. Tonight For You & Me

Dean lips crashed hard onto hers making her moan into his lips. Her hands fisted his shirt.

"Anything?" he asked again as his lips traveled her skin leaving a burning mark on her skin, a burning mark of lust. His right hand traveled down her body loving the feel of it against his skin.

"Anything," she said desperately.

He chuckled in her ear. "Careful what you wish for baby." He bit her ear and she shivered underneath him.

"What I wish for right now is for your clothes to be off."

He chuckled again leaning up and looking at her. She pouted as she tugged on his shirt. He sat on his knees taking his shirt off and she bit her lip staring at him. He gave a smug smile and dropped back down on her taking her mouth in his. Both of them moaned as he moved against her body, her breast pressing against his chest. She was aching for another released and dying to screw Dean.

"Can you hold on for a few more minutes baby?" he asked as he started to take off his belt. She whimpered. "What?" He bent his head down to her right breast and licked her nipple it hardening in his mouth. He sucked on it and his front teeth bit down. She moaned and he smiled against her skin.

"God Dean this better be good," she said breathlessly.

He chuckled sitting on his knees taking his belt off. He grabbed her hands in his and pulled them above her head. She felt the leather of his belt wrap around her wrist and tighten. She let out a small noise and looked above her head to see Dean had tied her wrist together and to the bed.

Dean left a soft kiss on her head then her nose. His hands cupped her face as he kissed her hungrily. "Now here's the part where you're truly mine." His voice was just orgasmic right there as he said that against her lips. She bit her bottom lip as he kissed his way down her neck.

His hands cupped her breast his thumbs brushing her nipples. She arched up into his hands and his hold on her tightened.

He had made his way down her body leaving hot kisses that made her squirm. She closed her eyes; she couldn't believe this was happening. The feel of him all over, his touch, his lips, his hold…everything.

Jessica opened her eyes and gasped as Dean separated her legs and pinned them down. His hands held her thighs down as he bit at her hip bone. He looked up at her smiling, she was biting her lip and squirming under his touch and he loved it. He had to admit this was turning him on even more. The whole her being tied to the bed and him having his way with her and she was letting him was letting many fantasies run through his mind.

Her scent filled him and he smiled again after kissing her other hip bone then biting. He kissed to the middle of her pelvis and then down. She gasped again knowing where he was headed and she tensed waiting for him.

"What's the matter baby? Too much for ya?" He added a chuckle at the end and she cursed.

"Smug bastard…son of a bitch," she gasped as she felt his breath fan over her dripping wet pussy.

"What was that?" He had this grin on his face that said sexy and smug.

Jesus, if she couldn't handle his breath on her, how could she handle what he was about to do.

His thumbs brushed against her folds and then he opened her up her scent getting stronger and he rolled his eyes to the back of his head. He glanced up at her one last time before he gave one long lick. She let out a small moan and her legs shook a little in his hands.

"Jesus…" she let out breathless. Her chest heaved up and down and he smirked as he took another lick.

"Damn baby you taste so good," he kept her legs still pinning them to the bed. "I want more."

His voice was strong, husky and sex.

He leaned forward ready to finish her. He continued with the long licks hearing how much she liked it.

She moaned loudly tilting her head back. "Dean…" She somehow managed to grab the belt in her hands and held it tightly as he fucked her tight pussy with his skillful tongue. "Shit…oh my God…"

Her walls tightened around his tongue as he went deeper hitting that spot that made her cry out and her hands tightened around the belt. The belt was digging into her skin but she didn't care.

It was arousing. The whole being tied up and Dean having his way with her giving her sinful pleasure after pleasure.

"You gonna cum for me, baby?" She whimpered feeling the loss of his tongue. "I can tell, so tight and wet."

She moaned as his tongue began to move faster inside, eating her out, devouring every part of her, pulling her inside out and then…she came and she came hard.

She screamed at first and it started to slow down. Her 'oh's' made him his hard cock twitch in excitement and knew he needed his own release.

He could take her right there, hands still tied by the belt but they had a deal. He had his way with her and she screwed his brains out.

He moved up her body and kissed her mouth hard and her eyes rolled back in the back of her head. She moaned into his mouth and he let go breathing heavy with her. Their eyes connected, his thumb traced the skin by her bottom lip. "Was that enough for you?"

She smirked. "Just a little…you know what I want."

He grinned at her. "You still want it after everything?" She wrapped her left leg around his waist and moved her hips against him.

"I'll always want it from you."

Dean gave her another hard kiss as his right hand held onto her left thigh hard and his other hand unbuckled her hands.

Once her hands were free, she used her weight to roll them over. "You are fucking amazing," he said grabbing her face and bringing it down to his and kissing her roughly. Their tongues and teeth clashed together.

"How fucking amazing am I Dean?" His hands roamed up her body and cupped her breast hard and she tilted her head to the side and bit her bottom lip as she moaned and grinded down on his still clothed confined cock.

"Swear there is no one like you."

She gave him a sexy grin as she moved down to her jeans and popped the button on them and zippered them down. Dean helped her remove them and his boxers.

Her fingers lightly touched his cock and she watched it amazed as if she found the diamond in the ruff.

Dean's head fell into the pillow. "Touch me, Jess. Please, need you to touch me."

She looked up at his tortured face with a grin on hers. Her thumb gazed the underside of him from base to tip and saw some pre-cum at his tip. She looked back up at his face to see him watching her, watching her torture him. Her grin turned into a seductive smile as she kept her eyes on his and she licked the cum off the tip of his cock, her tongue teasing the slit.

Dean groaned as he fisted the sheets and she moaned savoring his taste in her mouth. It tasted just like she imagined it would, manly and Dean, all Dean.

She watched him recover from the little pleasure she gave him and then made sure he watched her as she took hold of him in her hand and then her mouth followed. He groaned feeling her warm hands on him and her wet hot mouth sucking him. Her other hand found his balls and cupped them, that was too much.

"Son of a bitch," he growled as he fisted the sheets again. His head fell deep into the pillow feeling the pleasure from her mouth and hands. "Fuck…yes…you're gonna have to…ahhh…stop…shit…don't think I can…ahhh…"

She licked all the way to the tip giving the slit on last lick as she crawled up his body. "What was that Dean? Can't take it huh?"

He grabbed a fist full of her hair and made her look at him. "You want to fuck me or do you want me to cum in your hot tight mouth?"

She grinned down at him as she licked her lips. "You know me all too well…maybe next time I'll let you cum down my throat and all over me."

He closed his eyes visioning himself cumming inside her mouth, some spilling out of her mouth down her body and the rest being swallowed. He opened his eyes, only half way and said, "You better not be teasing me."

"You gonna spank me if I'm bad." She turned her body a little giving him access to smack her ass. "Do I deserve a spanking?"

The hand in her hair tightened and he spanked her hard on the ass and she groaned while biting her lip. He looked at her with shocked eyes, but he knew he shouldn't be shocked with the way she was, being kinky and begging to fuck him, he should have known she liked to be spanked.

His hand loosened in her hair and she moved to his ear. "Don't worry Dean…I'm on the pill, so you can cum deep inside me all you want."

He groaned lightly in her ear as she sat up staring into his wide lustful eyes. He grinded up against her ass wanting to feel something anything against him, around him. His hands grabbed her hips harshly knowing there will be bruises there tomorrow. "God I want you to fuck me…no," he said as he sat up pulling her against him, "need you to fuck me."

His eyes and body begged her to close the space between them, between their aching bodies.

She grabbed a handful of his hair and made him look at her. "You want me Dean? Need me?"

"Baby I just said it…"

She grinned a devilish grin at him shaking her head. "No, you said you wanted and needed me to fuck you, there's a difference. Now Dean…do you need me?"

She was killing him, why was she torturing him so?

He swallowed hard looking into her eyes and nodded. "Yes, Jessica, God I need you, so bad, please, don't make me beg even more." His hands ran up her back and started to kiss her neck. "Please need you."

"That's a good boy," she whispered in his ear and then bit it gently. "Your wish is my command."

Dean clenched his teeth and made a hissing sound feeling her tight wet pussy wrap around his hard dick. She made a low cry, nails digging into the back of his head.

"Dear God," she managed to whimper and their eyes locked and that's all they needed before they slammed their bodies together. There was a connection somehow, a lustful but beautiful connection between them as they became one. They both felt something couldn't be explained but they soon will find out what it meant.

Dean fell back against the bed his hands on her hips her hands on his shoulders as she began to rock her hips into him. She could feel the bruises forming on her hips from his hands. He was holding onto her so tightly so she wouldn't stop.

Their lips crashed on each other's and both moaned loudly into each other's mouths. Dean's one hand tangled into her hair holding her to him. Dean groaned with each thrust he made into her and every time she grinded down on him.

They both felt their climax approaching but could feel something with this climax something more powerful then the pleasure they were already feeling and they moved faster and harder against each other.

Deans hands found her thighs again as she sat up. He pulled her forward a couple times and her hands landed on his, her nails digging into the back of his hand as Dean hit the spot with one last thrust.

She tilted her head back as she cried out, her nails digging into his hand more. Dean groaned his fingertips digging into her thighs and hips as he came. They both felt this pleasure that they've never felt before with their climax which overtook their bodies as if they could feel both their climax and pleasure.

They tried to calm their breathing down but their hands were still holding tight onto each others.

Jessica finally got feeling in her legs and rolled off of Dean and laid there next to him. They were both speechless and breathing heavy.

"Wow…" she said and he chuckled.

"That's an understatement," he finally got out from his heavy breathing.

They both wondered if they should bring up the moment they both had while they climaxed but at the same time they were too tired to even think straight. They both closed their eyes and fell asleep and told themselves they would talk about it in the morning.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Was that hot enough for you guys? Ok…so questions about Sam. Sam is in Hell during all of this but there will be a big part about that in the story in a couple more chapters. Yes, Dean does remember him but he doesn't want to think too much of Sam because of the fight between the two of them while Lucifer and Michael had to battle out. Remember I didn't use Season Five's Finale this was written before the finale so this is my version of the finale hahaha. Review this chapter please and tell me what you think…thank you


	14. Two Souls Feel The Pain

Dean opened the motel room door and saw Jessica still sleeping. She was lying on her stomach with the sheets spread across her body. Her hair was spread across the pillow in waves and she was sleeping peacefully.

He smirked as he closed the door with the heel of his boot and walked towards the table in the kitchenette placing the cup holder with two cups of coffee in it and a bag of breakfast goods on the table. He took his jacket off and placed it on the back of one of the chairs.

He walked over to Jessica and crawled on top of her. She didn't move, she was sleeping heavy. He grinned and placed a small kiss to the back of her neck. He looked at her face seeing her smile and he continued to leave small light kisses on her neck to her ear. She moved a little and opened her eyes turning her head to see Dean on top of her.

She groaned and placed her head back on the pillow. "What you want?"

He laughed. "Come on Rabbit rise and shine."

"Five more minutes."

"No can do, told Bobby we were on our way and that as five minutes ago. Now get your sweet ass out of bed."

She smiled. "Is my ass really sweet?"

He smirked and leaned towards her ear. "Everything on you _tastes_ sweet." He licked the shell of her ear. She shivered a little against him; this man is the only man that could make her shiver like that.

"What you going to do if I don't get out of bed? Use your angel abilities?"

The two of them went silent for a second and Jess turned around still trapped underneath Dean and she held the sheet against her. She bit her lip and looked into his green eyes. "Um, speaking of angel abilities, did you um, use any last night?"

"I was wondering that myself."

"So you felt it too."

He smirked. "Oh yeah, I felt it." He kissed her lips tenderly. "And it felt good…real good."

She grinned wrapping her hands around his neck. "That's an understatement." She leaned up kissing him and then nipping his bottom lip. He moaned into her mouth loving how she took charge and deepened the kiss. His left hand roamed down her side and to her hip and thigh. She let go of his lips and hissed a little.

"Watch your mark," she said and he smirked as he grabbed a handful of the sheet and moved it over her thigh and hip. He saw his fingerprints as small bruises on her thighs and hip. He leaned down and kissed each one of the bruises making her grin.

He grinned back at her taking her hands in his and pulling her up. "Come on I bought breakfast so you are going to eat, let me help you wash yourself off," he winked at her and she glared at him, "and then we'll hit the road."

"How about I wash you?" she asked moving past him and she slapped his butt.

Dean bit his lip and looked up at the ceiling wondering what he had gotten himself into. Whatever it is…he sort of liked it.

* * *

Jessica was sitting on the back steps at Bobby's looking in front of her. Today she couldn't get her mind straight, she felt like she couldn't breathe. Today was the anniversary of her parent's death. She wiped a stray tear that fell down her cheek and got up from the steps just headed straight. She needed to be alone. She couldn't show anyone any kind of weakness.

But as she continued to walk her breathing became erratic and the tears just kept flowing out past her eyelids and down her cheeks.

She was remembering their screams, remembering what she saw and it was hurting her. Hurting her so deeply that it was hurting her soul.

She put her hand in a fist towards her chest hoping it would stop the pain but it wasn't.

Before she knew it she ran right into someone and they held her in her arms, forcing her to stay. She knew who it was, it was Dean. She could feel the hard muscles under his shirt, the tender grip in his embrace and the masculine scent he had with a mix of angel.

"It hurts so badly," she said holding onto his shirt. "Can't you make it go away?"

Dean shook his head. "Only physical pain, Rabbit. Emotional is all you."

She buried her head into his chest and cried even harder. "I want them back. Why couldn't the Wendigo kill me? Why them why not me?"

"It wasn't your time, baby." His voice was soothing as he ran his hand through her hair. Dean closed his eyes trying to block out the pain he was feeling because of her. It hurt so much, he could feel every bit of pain she was in because of this day and he wanted to take it away from her. He didn't like seeing his Rabbit in pain.

"You know how they say things happen for a reason?" she asked after a moment of silence.

His head was leaning on hers and he nodded. "Yeah."

"What if I was meant to stay alive to help you come back?"

Dean had thought about that. If it wasn't for Jessica he would still be an angel with a stick up the ass. He wouldn't be himself. She was his savior.

"Then you're my guardian angel," he said quietly as he continued to hold her.

After Jessica calmed down they walked back to Bobby's and Dean walked towards the Impala and grabbed her hand.

"Where we going?"

"I got something for you," he said. "I knew today was gonna be hard for you so I bought you this." He opened the passenger side door and took out a blue rabbit that was in a brown paper bag.

"Baby Swift Heart Rabbit," she said smiling. "I used to love care bears."

She held it in her hands as a tear sneaked its way from the corner of her eye and Dean wiped it away. "No more of that," he said. "I can't keep running to you every time you're upset."

She smiled and looked up at him. She wrapped her arms around him hugging him. "Thank you…for everything."

He kissed her forehead and she let go. "Why don't you rest for the day? Go take a nap."

"You gonna come with me?" She wiggled her eyebrows making him grin.

"Whatever makes Rabbit happy."

The two headed for the house when Bobby and Cas came out. "Hey, Dean we need to talk," said Bobby.

"Can't it wait," said Dean and he glanced at Jessica and then back at Bobby hoping he would get the hint.

"Boy, keep your hormones in check for once. This is important."

"Alright what's up? Another case?"

"No actually," said Cas. "We just need to talk to you."

"Hey, I'm gonna go take my nap," said Jessica. She walked pass the men and into the house.

"What's up?" asked Dean.

"We…we were talking and we think we found a way to…to save Sam," said Bobby.

Dean quickly looked at him. "What?"

"It's sort of like the way I saved you from Hell," said Cas. "But with you it may be harder."

"Whoa, wait you want me to go down to Hell and save Sam?" They nodded. "Can I do that?"

"You're part angel. You can do anything but because you are part angel it'll take you longer to get to Sam and more consequences. You could die in the process."

Dean looked between them, they weren't kidding. They really think he could do this. "Alright, I'll do this…for Sammy."

* * *

**Authors Note: **So Dean is gonna try to save Sam. How will Jessica take the news of him going back to Hell? Please Review :)


	15. Kick Ass Angel Face

Jessica woke up later in the evening noticing she was holding tightly onto her rabbit that Dean had given her. She looked out the window seeing the sun going down.

She frowned hearing loud voices downstairs and she got up quickly. She opened the door and peeked out to hear what was going on. She could hear Cas and Bobby talking and she moved closer to the railing to hear better.

"It's the only way to get him back."

"I want Sam back too but I think this is ridiculous. I don't want to lose him again," said Bobby. "Especially to Hell…again!"

Jessica felt her heart stop. Hell? Sam? What was going on?

Jessica ran down the stairs and towards the den where Cas and Bobby were. They looked at her shocked a little but knew she heard something.

"What is going on?" She already had tears in her eyes knowing what they were going to say but she couldn't believe it.

Dean was going through the trunk of the Impala knowing none of that stuff was gonna help him in Hell. He had to go down there with himself and his angel abilities. He had to remember how to use them from his training in Heaven.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Jessica.

Dean looked up at the porch to see Jessica standing there and could have sworn she had smoke coming out of her ears from the anger. She stormed down the steps and he shook his head looking back down at the weapons.

"Not now Jessica."

"Not now? Fuck you Dean! How could you?"

He quickly looked at her. "It's my brother, Jess! You would do anything to have your family back. I know you would go to Hell for them to save them if you could!"

She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood there staring at him. And before either of them knew it she was pulling her arm back and punching him in the face.

"I would do the same thing but today Dean? Today of all days you decide this! I need you today!" She hit him in the chest and he held her arms making her stop as angry tears fell down her cheeks. "Why Dean? Why are you gonna leave me on today of all days?"

"Rabbit I'm not leaving today. Tomorrow morning is when I'm leaving and listen," she shook her head wanting to just get away from him now. She just wanted to leave all together. She was cursing herself out for feeling this feelings for him. "No, no Jessica listen. I am coming back. I am!"

She looked up at him as she stopped struggling in his arms. For some reason, she didn't believe him and the only thing that came to her mind was to grab him and kiss him so she did exactly that.

She pulled at his neck and kissed him hard. She knew this would the last time she would be able to have anything from Dean.

Dean responded to the kiss, kissing her passionately running his hands through her hair. The kiss was slow and passionate at first. He turned her around so she was caught between him and the car.

As they continued to kiss it began to rain on them. Their clothes became wet and were beginning to stick to their skin.

Dean's one hand left her for a moment and opened the back door of the car.

They both slid in, Jessica first, then Dean. He closed the door behind him and crawled on top of her before his lips crashed back onto hers in the heat of passion.

Her fingers ran through his wet spiked hair, down his neck and to the bottom of his shirt. She slowly began to pull it up but his hands stopped her and he took it off himself. His skin glistened a little from the rain.

Jessica leaned up her one hand cupping the back of his neck and kissing him. Dean's hands moved from her hip to the buttons on her shirt unbuttoning them. He left her lips and moved with his hands as they unbuttoned her shirt, he left a trail of kisses up her stomach, abdomen and stopped once he made it to her breast.

He pushed her shirt open and ran his hands across her chest memorizing every curve of her body.

He bent down and kissed them and she bit her bottom lip arching up a little. She moaned feeling his tongue sneak its way into her bra and across her nipple only for a second.

His hands made their way down to her shorts and unbuttoned them. He sat up pulling them down and she moved her hips up helping him take them off.

Once both their clothes were removed it seemed like their eyes lingered on each other's body memorizing everything, every scar, every muscle, every curve…everything. They the other didn't know what the other was doing till their eyes met and both their lips crashed back onto each others.

Dean slowly entered her causing her to moan, her hands ran up his shoulders and down his back, feeling his muscles and skin moving with her.

They knew what each other liked just from one experience with each other, so they gave it to each other.

It lasted what seem like all night, she loved the feel of his hands on her touching her in all the right places. It felt too right as if God had intended for Dean to know what she liked in all sorts of forms as if God had made Dean and made him wait for Jessica to come into the picture so they could be made for each other. But the thoughts quickly disappeared from Jessica's thoughts because she knew she shouldn't be thinking like that, there was no way.

And just like that, they felt that feeling again, the feeling they felt before while they climaxed, the extra pleasure, Dean's angel abilities.

A few minutes later, Dean and Jessica were still lying in the back of the Impala. Sleep slowly taking over them and Dean, surprising to Jessica had his arms wrapped around her, holding her to him.

Jessica was curled up in front of him, his arms still wrapped around her and he realized just how perfect she was able to fit against his body and that's when he did something he never thought he would ever do, he prayed.

He prayed for Jessica to be safe while he was in Hell saving his brother and prayed that he could come back to her. Dean had fallen for Jessica and he doesn't even know how or when it happened.

Jessica opened her eyes the sun coming through the windshield of the Impala and she noticed the fog on the windows was still slowly disappearing. Dean was awake already and he watched her wake up and he bent down and kissed the side of her neck gently, so gently it felt like a whisper.

She turned her head and smiled a little at him. "I guess we should get up," she said and he nodded.

"Yeah."

The two of them sat up putting their clothes on.

Dean could sense she was hiding her emotions and feelings from him and he didn't like it. "Jessica…"

She looked at him putting her shoe on. "Yeah?"

He opened his mouth to say something and looked at her. He didn't know what to say. He shook his head. "Nothing, uh, thanks for last night."

She smirked. "No problem." She kissed his lips. "You're last night on earth, had to be a bang…no pun intended."

He cracked a smile and watched her get out of the car and walk back to Bobby's. He still couldn't feel her emotions and it was really starting to scare him.

* * *

Dean pulled up to the cemetery where it all happened. Jessica was sitting in the passenger side and bit her bottom lip. She glanced at him seeing he was just staring. "You ready?" she asked.

He glanced at her trying to read her but still couldn't. She was blocking herself from him.

"Yeah," he said and they got out of the car.

Bobby and Cas got out of Bobby's car and walked up to them.

"You ready for this?" asked Bobby looking at Dean.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good luck," said Cas as he shook Dean's hand and smiled at him.

"Bring Sam back," said Bobby.

Bobby and Cas looked at Jessica and she just gave him a small smile. "Kick ass Angel Face."

He smirked knowing she was putting a tough act up because what she was feeling. He should have told her but all he could say was, "Shield your eyes."

The three of them looked away and behind them they could see a bright light and the ground started to shake. The next thing they know the bright light was gone and there was silence. They turned around and saw a big black hole where Dean was standing.

Jessica stared at the black hole and wondered if he was going to make it out alive or stuck in Hell with his brother forever.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So Dean's in Hell now…How's Jessica gonna cope with Dean being gone?


	16. Breaking Down In Agony

**A Few Weeks Later**

Jessica zipped her bag up and then walked out of the room. She walked down the stairs and headed for the door.

"Where you going?" Bobby asked coming out of the kitchen holding a glass he was cleaning.

She stopped hearing his voice and bit her bottom lip. She turned around smiling a little and scratched her head. "Um, out for a while…things are a little tense here and…"

"You don't think he's coming back."

Jessica sighed and looked at him. "Look, Bobby it's been almost a month and he still hasn't returned and I can't go on staying here waiting for my guardian angel to come back with his brother." She shuffled her feet looking down at the hardwood floor then looked back at Bobby. "Plus we all know what's going to happen when he comes back with Sam, if he does. Him and Sam are gonna be Dean and Sam Winchester again. The brothers that fight demons and kill spirits and any other bad ass thing that's out there, he's not gonna want his charge hanging around. Things will be different."

Bobby nodded. He had thought about that. Wondering if Dean would be his old self when Sam came back, if he came back and leaving Jessica out of the picture.

"Do you really think he will do that?" Bobby asked. "With the way he feels about you?"

Jessica poised her lips looking around fighting the tears back. She sniffed looking back at Bobby. "Yeah because he's Dean Winchester all American hero." She turned her back to Bobby then turned her head a little. "I'll see you around."

"Put me on speed dial kid."

She nodded and walked out the door. She walked to her car throwing her bag in and saw the Impala in the garage. She threw her keys on the front seat and walked over to it.

She smiled running her hand alongside it and then looked in the back. The last place where her and Dean had some alone time together and when she figured out she had feelings for him that she knew she shouldn't.

"He'll be back for ya girl," she said to the Impala as she stroked its hood. "He loves his baby."

She walked out of the garage and got into her car and sped off. Bobby and Cas watched through the windows and that was the last time they saw Jessica Rabbit.

**Five Months Later**

"_Jessica this is the fifth time I've called you in a week. Where are you? Just give me and Cas a ring to let us know you're alright…Bobby."_

"_Hey Rabbit, it's Scotty. How are things? I still haven't heard anything from the other side about Dean or Sam but I'll keep trying. I promise."_

"_Jessica…I know things are hard for you right now, but I really think you should come back to Bobby's and have a down time. We haven't heard from you in four months. At least call and let us know where you are…Cas."_

"_All new messages erased…one saved message."_

"_Rabbit, are you still sleeping after last night? Come on Rabbit wake up. Alright fine, listen got some breakfast your sweet ass better be up or I'll make you get up and trust me from last night I'll play even more dirtier…Dean."_

Jessica sat on the floor of the motel in her underwear and tank top. She thought it would be easy. She didn't know how much she needed him. She was skinnier than before and her hair was thin and had no oomph to it. Her sparkle was gone. She lost her sparkle the day she lost Dean and she never knew he was the one that could keep her together.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she closed her phone. She brought the bottle of Jack to her lips and took a swig of it. What has she done to herself?

She got up a little too fast and felt dizzy. She took a deep breath and walked over to the mirror. She looked at herself, she wasn't herself. When did she let herself get like this?

More tears fell from her eyes from becoming so weak. She threw the bottle into the mirror as she screamed and fell to her knees.

She looked up at the ceiling and cried, "Bring him back! You son of a bitch! I need him!" She looked down at the floor and held herself before crashing to the ground in a fit of sobs. She grabbed her phone and hit the voicemail again. She had to hear his voice and she repeated it to herself until she fell asleep.

**One Month Later**

Dean opened his eyes and let out a breath of oxygen that was so badly needed. He looked up at the sky and saw the moon hovering over him. For a second he couldn't remember where he was or why he was even there until he heard, "Dean?"

Sam.

Dean sat up and saw Sam walking over to him. "Sam…Sam!" He got up and ran to him.

The brothers hugged each other so tightly as if it were a dream and none of this was true, it was all a lie, it was all Hell.

"I can't believe it," said Sam and he had tears in his eyes. "It's over."

Dean smiled and let go of his brother looking into his eyes. "Welcome back to earth little brother."

Sam chuckled. "How'd you do it?"

Dean shook his head. "That's a long story…it all started when…" He stopped noticing something wasn't right.

Sam's face went straight to concern. "Dean?"

"Rabbit."

Sam looked at him confused and looked to where Dean was staring. "Uh, Dean there's no Rabbit over there…are you…"

"No not a Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit. I can't feel her…Shit!" He reached throughout his pockets and no phone. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

"Whoa, whoa, Dean calm down. Who is Jessica Rabbit?"

"My charge. I can't feel her anywhere."

"Calm down, we'll go to Bobby's. We'll figure everything out. We'll find her."

Once Sam and Dean got to Bobby's it was at least three in the morning. They barged in waking Cas up from the couch.

"Dean? Sam?" he asked as he stood up and smiled realizing it was them. He hugged them and Bobby came down the stairs with a shotgun till he realized who it was. He put the shotgun down and hugged them.

"Good to see you boys," he said almost in tears.

"Good to be seen Bobby," said Sam with a small smile and turned to Dean who was still trying to sense Jessica.

"Where is she?" asked Dean looking between Cas and Bobby. "Where's Jessica?"

Bobby and Cas shared a glance and Bobby spoke up first, "We haven't been able to get a hold of her for months."

"Months? But I was only down there for…"

"Six-seven months," said Cas. "To an angel time doesn't pass down there. Sometimes it could feel like minutes maybe seconds."

"Six to seven months," Dean couldn't believe it. He sat down in the lazy boy and put his head in his hands. "I can't feel her anywhere. I can't feel one beat from her heart, not one stress level, not one feeling from her snarky comments…it's as if she's gone." Dean looked up at Bobby. "You haven't heard anything from six to seven months from her?"

"We got word about three months ago from Scotty, the physic that helped you with your memory. She contacted him asking if he could get a sense on what's going on in Hell with you and Sam…when you left, it's as if you took a part of her that she couldn't get back. She wasn't her usual self."

Dean closed his eyes feeling as if all this was his fault.

"Do you think this physic can tract Jessica down?" asked Sam.

"He might be, if he has something of hers," said Cas. "And she took everything."

"What about something she touched?" Dean asked after a moment of silence.

"That may work," said Bobby.

Dean got off the chair walked outside to the garage where he knew where his baby was. He walked to the trunk and opened it up. Everyone followed as he went thought his weapons and grabbed the gun she had used on their last hunt together. "Let's go find Scotty."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Woo Hoo Two chapter updates in one day…I am awesome :)


	17. Time To Go Home

Jessica laid there in bed holding the pillow close to her. There was banging on the door but she didn't get up to answer it. She put the other pillow over her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "Go away," she mumbled. But they continued to bang on the door.

"I'm paid through Thursday!" she yelled. "Leave me alone!"

The banging stopped and she sighed closing her eyes. She was passing out again when she heard the door opening up.

"Shit," said a voice.

Jessica wanted to move but she couldn't. How could she let herself get this far? This could be some demon coming in and about to kill her or a witch or something.

She felt the pillow being taken off of her and she was turned over. "Rabbit? Jessica? Can you hear me?"

She opened her eyes a little and thought she was dead. "Dean…" She laughed turning over. "I'm dead! I'm finally dead!"

"Jessica!" Dean growled turning her back over. "What the hell?" He's never seen her like this and the sad thing is, he couldn't feel her. She closed her eyes passing back out. He ran his hand over his face looking down at her. He got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. He turned the water on ice cold and plugged it.

He went back into the bedroom picking her up and then putting her in the tub. Jessica's eyes widened and sat up in the tub gasping for air. She looked at Dean and felt like she was going to die.

"D-Dean…" She was shivering from the cold and looked at down at her knees as she pulled them up. She put her head on her knees and began to cry. "No, no, no, no…he's gone. He's not coming back."

Dean reached into her bathtub and grabbed her face making her look at him. "It's me, Rabbit. I came back. I got Sam and we're back, baby, we're back."

She leaned her head onto his and looked into his eyes as tears came out. "Dean."

"Yeah?"

"You called me baby and we're not even having sex."

He laughed as she wrapped her arms around him. He picked her out of the tub and back into the room. He sat her in the chair and grabbed her clothes and helped her back into some dry clothes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her in his arms.

"I can't believe you're back."

"I am and I'm not going anywhere." He ran his hand through her hair. "Never leaving you again sweetheart."

Jessica kissed his lips softly and he put his hands on her waist. "You promise?"

"I promise," he said and kissed her forehead.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Dean was working on the Impala while Jessica lying on the truck her back leaned up on the window. Dean rolled out from underneath the car and got up. He went to pop open the hood when he looked over at her and smiled. She was everything he's always wanted, witty, sexy, the most gorgeous eyes, she was a hunter and understood the life he had and the things she did in bed.

He groaned without realizing it and she looked up over at him. "What are you groaning about?"

Dean smirked walking over to her. Her eyes followed him as he stood in front of her. He pulled her to him as he stood between her legs. "You." He kissed her softly.

His hands cupped her face deepening the kiss. He let go and she smiled at him. Did he mention he loved her smile? His hands slid to her neck as his knuckles rubbed softly against it.

"So what about me?" This was hard for him and she looked at him as he looked away for a split second. "Dean?"

He took a deep breath and started talking, "This is hard for me Jessica. You know I'm not very good at telling me feelings." She nodded staring at him confused. "I just want you to be happy and if being with me makes you happy then I'll do whatever it takes to stay. Everything about you is just…awesome."

She laughed. "Awesome?"

"I told you I'm not good at this."

She laughed. "Keep going." She bit her bottom lip looking into his eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is…I…" He took a deep breath and leaned in kissing her trying to get his strength and courage up. He broke apart from her lips and waited for her to open her eyes. "I love you."

Her eyes softened as her heart skipped a beat. "You love me?" he nodded and she smiled. "I love you."

The two leaned into each other sharing a passionate kiss. They were both so happy and into the moment.

But then a sense clicked into Dean and he stopped and looked around fear in his eyes. "Dean…Dean what is it?" He grabbed her hand and looked around. "Dean!"

"Angels…they're coming."

"What? Why?"

Dean shook his head and pushed her towards Bobby's house but they were stopped when two men appeared in front of them. "Dean Winchester…it's time to come home."

* * *

**Authors Note: **I want to thank DeansFallenAgel36 for helping me with the ending to this fun story! Hopefully the sequel will be out soon! Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
